The Things We Don't Plan For
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: AU. What happens on the second night of Ariel's stay in Eric's castle and the chain of events that follow? Find out here.
1. My first time

((Okies, I somehow managed to get inspiration this week to write this out, just writting little parts at a time. It was inspired by a few conversations, as most ideas are. The idea really intrigued me. Mostly cause things can go in ways you didn't plan at the right time on the wrong day.

Have to dedicate this to Trudi, who got me started on the whole fanfic thing Atomicseasoning for writting one of the best TLM Au fan fics, at least in my opinion. Klaske, because God knows I've haven't annoyed her eonugh lately so I might as well. LOL  
And Caregirl since she was one of people who got me thinking about this idea. Heck everyone at B&S LOL

This was only about half the size of the chapter I was going to make it, but I find making the chapters smaller makes them eaiser to read, in my opinion anyway.

Anyway, comments and critiquing is wecome! There IS mature content in this, nothing graphic or lude, just wanting to let you know ))

Eric stood on the balcony of his Mediterranean palace watching the waves role in, upon the sand liken to crushed pearls. Night had fallen not long ago. He rested his leg upon the edge as he played his sailor's flute. The song he played was the one that the mystery girl sang him back to life with. He had done this for several weeks since. He was so sure this was the girl. His other half. But now he was not sure. Just yesterday had come another girl he knew nothing about. He was not expecting to feel anything for her. He wondered if his initial feelings were simply of finding her beautiful. That he couldn't deny. In the past two days he had never been so confused in his whole life.

Eric HAD met with other princesses and some girls and Italy, As part of hundreds of years in tradition to marry before his next birthday. Eric had not seen a use for the law personally; he actually found it silly that he was supposed to be betrothed before his nineteenth year. It was not that Eric was not open to love. He was, in fact, very much a romantic at heart. He had always mused that there was this one amazing girl out there somewhere…someone who exuded spirit, passion, warmth; brave, with a loving heart and funny too. He had mostly encountered: Empty headed, self-centered brats, who were only nice to him based upon the fact that he was to be King of Italy.

And now here he was at a crossroads sort to speak. Hearing Grimsby's advice it seemed more clear to him. There was no reason to argue. The Italian was seeing Grimsby's point of view more and more clearly, something he was not sure would ever happen. But it must have been that Eric was growing up in a way he didn't think he needed too, he supposed

If he found the voice, he'd loose Ariel. That was not something he wanted to risk. While he may always feel something for his rescuer. Would it really be love or his frustration of not even getting to meet her?

It was different with Ariel. Amazing. She couldn't even speak and yet the kindness in her smile and light in her eyes spoke volumes. He really had not been this happy in a long time, in a way that surprised himself. She was more than he ever needed. He glanced up looking at her in the large glass window as she combed her hair out with a fork. The moonlight shined upon her revealing her smile. It was still so strange that she did such a thing. But he mused it was harmless. Maybe a fork worked better than a comb. He really did not put much thought into his own hair. Only when Carlotta would slick it back into a pompadour wondering why he insisted upon looking like a beach bum. Either way he was not about to judge.

As his gaze was fixed on her she turned away from the window. Eric signed. He couldn't do it. Risking loosing her was out of the question. And it was time that he let everything else go. He narrowed his blue eyes on the fife in his hand, no longer would he let himself be held back. He tossed the flue into the sea, ridding himself of what may have been. Who ever his rescuer was, was not the one he'd be willing to lose Ariel for. He turned looking up at her window, starting to feel nervous as he began to walk inside the castle and tell her what he felt.

Ariel went back over to the window to see if by any chance her prince was still outside. He wasn't. She sighed running the dinglehopper through her long red hair. They had come so close tonight. She could feel it and knew he did too. There they were floating along in the rowboat. The mood, the music which was almost ruined by Scuttle, was perfect. There was no big grand ball or gala it was just the two of them, kind of. When he took her hand in his saying her name, differently then when he had just been guessing it a moment before or when he learned it. He stared into her eyes, his eyes said more than words could.

If only the boat hadn't capsized. If only he would know how she ached behind her smile. How she was dying to tell him 'It's me! I saved you!" But he seemed torn. Was it only her voice he loved. That he somehow was taken with her being a 'mystery girl' who sang to him.

No! He DID love her. He had too. Still there wasn't much time left.

As she stood at the windows edge looking into the diamond sky, resting her small elbows with her jaw in her hands, Scuttle flapped his wings. "Ariel, kid!" the seagull called out as he landed his orange webbed feet on the ledge. "So, has he kissed you yet?" he wanted to check in with her.

Ariel dropped her gaze, a frown coming to her pretty features as she shook her head.

"Oh... Sheesh I'm sorry kiddo... But hey there's still time. Now let's see what can we do to get that boy to pucker up?" Scuttled wondered placing a wing under his chin in thought as he paced back and forth upon the ledge. He snapped his wing, "I got it!" he said excitedly.

Ariel was curious as to what Scuttle had in mind, her face eyed him ready to hear what his plan was.

"Okay, Ariel. See? There's this thing that humans do and it always has kissin' in it. What I think you should do is...." Scuttle went on to explain.

Ariel's eyes went wide listing to the bird. Could that really work? Well, if was worth a try she supposed.

Eric knocked on Ariel's door, after moments of standing there he mused she must have been sleeping. It would rude to wake her. He would talk to her first thing in the morning.

The Italian prince entered his room thinking of what he should say to her. Sitting at the edge of his bed removing his black boots, rubbing his feet. He then began to take off all his clothing starting with his cornflower blue shirt, followed by his pants. Eric felt most comfortable sleeping in the nude. He had since he was young. The nights in Italy were often so warm it wasn't really needed to where anything at night. At home, on his sailing trips, THAT would just be uncomfortable. With how much was on his mind with Ariel, he had forgotten to lock his door.

He crawled into his overstuffed bed, wiggled around to make himself comfortable. The Italian tossed back in forth to lying on his back. He had a hard time trying to sleep. He closed his eyes telling himself he'd sleep soon and that he would speak to Ariel in the morning. He then let his mind go free to an almost state of sleeping.

Eric opened his eyes to the sound of light pressing upon his wooden floor. It was Ariel beside his bed. He sat up. "Ariel, what are you doing in here?" he asked confused. Was this a dream? Surely she wouldn't come in here now?

Ariel looked at him, her eyes so gentle, nervous but bold. The very picture of radiance. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Eric felt Ariel's warm soft lips bestow kisses on his face. He closed his eyes. He just welcomed it. Having her near, in this way amplified the feelings he had in the row boat ten fold. He should have stopped this, but the setting and the feelings he had been restraining, yet were pounding into him was making him throw all inabitions away. He then leaned in to kiss her, they locked into it enjoying the other's taste.

It was surreal. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this was happening after only two days. Even if he did love her.

Eric pulled away then confessed, "I love you, Ariel."

She wished she could have told him, but that was the deal Her voice for her legs. Urusla never promised her voice after he kissed her, just that she could stay human. She smiled sweetly at her running her hands through his thick black waves, feeling the strong lines of his jaw then dropped her hand to his heart as a way of saying 'I love you too, Eric.'

He smiled at her, revealing his dimples before he began to kiss her again.

Ariel was leaping for joy inwardly as she shared the passionate kiss with her prince. It was strange though, as much as she was enjoying the kiss, she felt more going, like in her body. All these feelings were coming to the surface sort to speak.

Somewhere between the kiss and their current state Ariel crawled into bed with Eric, as he pulled her on top of himself. He ran his hands up her smooth back, then her breasts and almost too slim waist. Proceeding to help her out of the modest pink night gown. When they broke, Eric looked up at Ariel as she was now bear. He would find his mind wondering ever since he found her, what she looked like under the sail cloth and the baby pink ball gown.

She more that met what ever he could have concocted in his sweet imagination. "You're beautiful." he said to her in awe.

Ariel blushed looking down before bringing her gaze up. She still wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew she liked it and that she wanted to explore it further with him. She cupped his face in her hands looking down at him, smiling.

"I take you think I am too?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Ariel nodded vigorously before they locked in a kiss again. She ran her hands up and down his chest, stomach and hips feelings his muscles, she mused he must have gotten from all those years of swimming, sailing and of course all the training princes had to go through. He was magnificent from head to toe. Though she was curious as to what those things between his legs were. It was really hard, maybe he had a third leg that didn't grow in as well as the others? It could have been, there seemed to be a bone in it.

While they kissed they began to engage in foreplay, rolling around, switching places of who was on top of the other. When they broke from their kiss is when Eric happened to be on top. Both we breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair looking down at her. "Ariel, before anything else, I like to know if this is your first time?" it was just foolish to assume, he knew.

First time? Well, she supposed it was. She had never had these kind of feelings or explored them with anyone else before. But she had only been human for two days now, there was still a lot she know of. So with a nod she answered his question looking up at him.

He nodded, "Okay, now I'm going to go... in you... It might hurt a little, but after it'll be okay. I promise" Why he felt the need to explain he wasn't sure, but he also knew it would most likely hurt so it was only fair to warn.

Ariel looked up at him, tilting her head large eyes confused. In her? What could he possibly mean by that? She studied him. The way he looked at her, and held her hand made her think what ever it was he had planned was nothing to be concerned about. She nodded letting him know it was fine.

Eric thought about what his first time would be like, like most young men. He didn't know if he'd have any idea of what he was doing when the time came. But this felt so natural and so right. He could really tell he did love her. He folded his mouth in as he moved against her.

Ariel's eyes flew open. If she had the ability she would have screamed. She began to tense up gripping his shoulder in hopes of releasing some of her pain.

"Ariel. Ariel. Relax..." Eric soothed kissing her hand hoping to calm her. He wanted to put her at ease knowing it must have been painful and if she continued like this, then he'd stop weather she wander in his room first or not. He really hated to see her in pain, especially when he was causing it.

Eric felt her relax, but she just stared up at him wondering what was to happen next. The sailor prince then began to moved himself against her.

Ariel had a new expression on her face as his body was moved against her's.

Eric smiled seeing she was wearing different intonation upon her face.

She grinned then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck kissing him as a way of saying she wanted to go on.

Ursula had come to the surface. First time in a long time. Her body was not girthy, or consist of tentacles.

She possessed slender curves, and porcelain skin, unlike that of her usual lavender. Her hair was silky, came to her waist and was the shade of the inside of a coffin on a moonless night. He face was stunning, big violet eyes, pouty red lips. She elegantly walked across the beach by 'princey poo's castle singing with her darling little niece's voice. 'This has to work' She knew if he heard her song then he'd be her puppet. Hmm, a gorgeous young sailor at her every command? She might have fun with that later. But now was down to business.

She continued her slow walk singing Ariel's song, hair and cloak blowing in the wind, water splashing just at her feet.

Something was missing...

DAMN! Where was that _fool_ anyway?

She glanced up looking at the palace. A scowl on her new beautiful face. Of all the times he's not out her moping about 'the voice' is when her plans need to be in action! Well, it's a good thing she planned ahead. She then pulled a vile out from her gown and poured in on her head, making her like the air. She floated up to see what exactly the boy was up too. She searched around each and every window, then came to one with quite an interesting scene.

'Oh Poseidon! She really IS a little tramp!' Ursula wondered if Ariel even knew what she was doing with him. She doubted it. The girl was far too naive and unfamiliar with human customs. She just may think of it as 'the kiss of true love'.

So Triton's little baby managed to charm herself into the stud muffin's pants without her voice. Well, Ursula should have seen that coming. He was eighteen, Italian and a sailor. That's three kinds of horn-ball rolled into one.

The idiot had kissed her. And then some....

Bah! Oh, great. So this meant the deal was off and that Ariel would have her happy little ending. Ursula efforts in this scheme would have been for nothing.

Or wait?

This might turn out to be of use to her more than what she had originally planned... Daddy won't be happy about this.... Not to mention Ariel's voice DID belong to Ursula, that was the exchange for her legs, and the sea witch never promised it back after the kiss....

And with that she went back to her ocean lair to devise a new plan.

*****

The sunlight peered through the curtains of Eric's bedroom. He breathed in feeling utter contentment thinking of what happened the night before. Perhaps it was a dream. But he had the rest of his life to find out, didn't he? That is if Ariel did say yes. Eric mused she would, to which he smirked at the thought of when he'd speak to her. He began to open his eyes slowly, looking down upon the red haired maiden lying on top of him with her face nuzzled against his chest, the blanket exposing her whole back coming down to just the top of her rear. Her hair was wavy from the dried sweat. His eyes went as wide as they did yesterday when, the girl currently sleeping on him soundly, jumped over the ravine.

He ran a hand through his hair. Just what had he done??? This was just so... wrong! Of course he loved her, but he should've been more responsible. He should have waited until they married. It was the right thing to do. Now he had completely dishonored her. He also had duties and responsibilities that he just let go of. Sure, he had felt these feelings festering inside him since he found her. But he had no excuse weather he was he might have thought it was a dream or not.

There was already gossip about them spreading through the castle, much of which wasn't very nice about Ariel. Now thanks to him, they had a reason to think it. He drew his dark brows in thinking. He could make this right. Just do as he planned. He would ask her to marry him. No one had to know of what they had done. Though he'd have to get rid of his sheets since there was clear evidence. He hated people talking about him, all his life, but he excepted it to an extent, but he couldn't put her through the same thing.

No. He'd ask her when she woke, then he could make arrangements today. It might seem odd to marry so quickly. But he figured the sooner the better...

Still, having her close, feeling her soft skin and feminine lines of her body. He just pulled her a little closer for a moment, her warm petite frame giving him goose bumps. Now that he had her this way, it amazed him there was ever doubt. "Ariel, love, wake up." he told her moving her a little.

Ariel was sleeping blissfully as Eric was a moment ago. It was hard to describe last night. Just that she never really had done anything like that before. Only when she and Flounder were being chased by the shark did she feel such intensity. This fortunately didn't involve her swimming for her life, instead a state of extacy. What it was just made her feel so.. human. Was one of the ways she could describe it. And now, she had her prince.

Eric loved her as she knew he would. Going to Ursula was a hard decision to make. It was easier after what seemed like so much of who she was, and a part of her life went up in a fiery blast. Her daddy had destroyed the years worth of treasures and trinkets. It wasn't so much that, as that she felt the need to hide them in the first place. She had done nothing wrong. In way her father's distaste for the boy, it might have been his way of saying he wouldn't except her. To the day she still didn't have a good explanation to why humans were so bad. If you love someone shouldn't you try to understand and listen to them?

Everything she said seemed to be wrong to him. Did he even notice how he broke her heart after that? She loved her father, she truly did, but that was so painful. She needed to be with someone who could understand her, and was going to do what was needed of her to make it happen.

She indeed had. Eric had kissed her. Actually.... it seemed like he kissed her in every possible place that popped into his head! But she guessed it was just the way humans showed one another how much they loved them. Though for some reason doing this with anyone other than Eric just seemed wrong to her.

Opening her eyes, although her blue orbs were groggy, her smiled was glowing, she looked up at him.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Listen-" he was cut off as she gave him a morning kiss. "Nice..." but he mused it would not be wise to do that now. With it being the morning and all, certain things just happened in the morning, he did not really know why. He smiled nervously at her as he got up from the bed wrapping a blanket around his waist.

Ariel sat up, her hair in a tangle looking at him, giggling inwardly. He looked like he was wearing part of a dress.

"Well, erm... Ariel. I need to talk to you about what happened last night." Eric said with nervous courage. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I let things go so far. Do not worry, no one has to know... It was wrong of me. But I also know I would not have done it if I did not truly love you."

Ariel was a little confused as to why Eric was apologizing. They had a wonderful time and could tell how much they loved one another. She stood up and walked over to him.

Eric's eyes went wide then grabbed a sheet off the bed, "Here. Cover up with this on for now, it's cold in here after all." Ava Maria. He couldn't concentrate unless she was covered up. "But what I was wanting to say is that... you've taken me by complete surprise. At first I wasn''t sure what it was about you that drew me in. You're beautiful definitely, but there is more to you than meets the eye. I can't say I've ever felt this close.." or gotten this close. "to anyone in my whole life. Which is why I need to ask you something." He said as he secured his blanket while bending on one knee. "Ariel, would you marry me?" he said looking up at her. He then mused he probably should have gotten dressed first.

Ariel smiled brightly looking at him, she dropped to her knees as well and hugged him nodding enthusiastically, then gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back, though he made sure to be careful of himself. "You've made me so happy. If it's alright with you we can get married today."

Ariel gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Wonderful, now we need to get ready since Grimsby would be the man to talk to about the arrangements."

And so Eric made sure that Ariel got back to her bedroom with no one being the wiser to happened with them the night before. Or at least to his knowledge.

Ariel came back to her little guest room, or little by castle standards. She smiled to herself as she began to spin around, causing her nightgown to flare out while her hair tossed around. This really was beyond her wildest dreams. She went over to the vanity to fluff her red hair, as nervous smile came to her pretty face.

Sebastian awoke from his place on the large pillow, rubbing his head with his claw. His eyes lids were still heavy but he noticed Ariel looking very happy. He went as fast as his little red legs could carry him to her and asked, "Did da boy kiss you?"

Ariel smiled at him then did another spin.

Sebastian was so relieved. He wondered if dat boy was ever gonna do it. He seemed so dead set on da voice, but it was also unda'nyable how he looked at Ariel. The other reason for his joy was that it was sweet to see Ariel basking in da glow of her dreams comin' true. But 'dere still was da matter of da king. He was not going to be happy about dis. Maybe he would change his mind once he saw how happy Ariel was. Sebastian at least hoped, otherwise he was crab cakes for sure! He'd better prepare himself since it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk with him. He better think REALLY hard on how to present it. He looked at Ariel in all her happiness. He smiled excepting that he was turning out to be a soft shell indeed. Still, he wondered what exactly was it dat made da boy change his mind....

((Stay turned for chapter two approprately titled: Dirty Laundry.))


	2. Dirty Laundry

"

((Okies, here's the new chapter. :S Thank you all SOOOO much for the nice reveiws. :D )

Eric gathered the sheets off his bed. Stuffing the fine fabric, although stained into a night sack he would take sailing. He'd have to get rid of it before anyone found out.

Max wandered into his pet's room wondering why he was late for their morning exercise. The sheepdog had noticed himself putting on a few extra pounds. He should probably stop eating whatever his pet gave him under the table on top of his dinner. The pooch tilted his head looking at his pet and why he seemed so tense.

Eric turned as he heard someone enter, he inhaled sharply turning his head relieved to see it was only Max. "Oh boy, you scared me for a second there...."he told the sheepdog. Eric had often encountered teasing from the other sailors with how he spoke to his pet as if it could actually talk back. But it turned out that Max was one of the best listeners, and was probably his best friend, until the last few days that is. Although, he was good friends with many of the sailors, no one could compare to man's best friend, he mused.

Max looked at what Eric was up to, then his nose kicked in. Oh.... Eric must have just mated. He could tell, he was a dog after all and could sense when someone was in heat. But it was different for humans to deal with it than dogs. It must have been Ariel! Oh, he knew she'd make a great mate for him! He was happy Eric finally realized that. He would have sooner if Eric would have just sniffed her rear, but humans seem to get so offended by it, when it's the best way to tell you a lot about someone.

Eric began to dress in his navy and red navel suit, he liked it better than most of his dressy clothing, it being more simple and practical rather than have so much ornate detail. As he smoothed out the lines in his suit looking into the mirror, he sighed, still not believing what happened the night before. So many thoughts flowing through his mind, about his night, the duties he didn't honor-- all disappointed with himself. "Oh, Max.... I feel like such a slime ball..."

Max tilted his head at Eric. He was a smart canine and could put two and two together fairly easily. Eric was feeling guilty about mating with Ariel when Eric hadn't a wedding first, or what ever that long thing was where humans did a lot of talking about how it's important to love one other. Dogs didn't do that. If you cared for another why should you have some big party about it? Shouldn't loving someone be enough? Oh well. He went over and rubbed his face against his pet's thigh affectionately. He wanted to tell Eric to not worry, since he made a mistake, but that there was no point to dwell on it. He could just think of it as an insight on what his life will be like with Ariel, that's all.

Eric patted Max's head, smirking. "Hmph.... I really wish I knew what you were thinking..."

_You are not the only one,_ Max thought wryly

Ariel was changing for the day. She put on the black and blue dress from yesterday. It was pretty and simple, but she wasn't going to wear the bloomers OR corset. She didn't see the point in so many layers. Why did female humans wear such uncomfortable things? Men's clothes seemed so much more simple. Yes, she liked the poofy pink dress, it was nice for a change. But it got so uncomfortable and heavy after wearing it for a while. But maybe that was only for special occasions?

The most uncomfortable thing she had ever worn was a pair of shells that were rather pickly. She didn't wear the big blue bow in her hair like yesterday. But her crimson colored strands were a mess from her night before. Instead, she combed it out with the dinglehopper letting her waves flow free. She liked her hair long, but unlike most of her sisters she didn't put much effort into it. Only when Attina would try and brush it out. Poseidon knew Arista voiced her opinion about it, over, and over again. Alana styled it up with pearls that time she and her went with Pearl to Eel-lec-tric city.

Eh! Pearl. Ariel really couldn't bring herself to dislike anyone, but she came pretty close with her.

But the shallow blonde mermaid didn't matter. It was her wedding day! She spun once more then came to a stop in realization.

She was going to be queen.

She automatically felt stress building in her. She was never going to be the ruler of Atlantica. That was Attina's deal. Ariel was always skipping her lessons in state-craft, instead she was mostly getting into trouble with Flounder and Urchin.

She wanted to be a good queen. But she felt a little unprepared. Maybe she was too impulsive for her own good? Well, that was going to have to change. She was going to be married today after all. It was time she needed to really make an effort to put others first. It's what selfless queens do right? She knew Eric was someone who thought of other people before his desires, one thing that really drew her to him.

It's not that she tried to be out rightly selfish, she would just get caught up in the thing she wanted, that's all. Things were going to be different. But a good different she mused.

She found her soul mate, and came to the place she had been fascinated by since as long as she could remember. She could still have adventures since she knew Eric wanted to as well. Oh he must have been so many places, being a sailor. If she had her voice she ask him about all of them.

Ariel then paused hearing knocking upon her door, she went over to open it finding that it was Carlotta. Ariel smiled at her.

"Good morning, deary. Don'tcha look lovely? I was just checking to see if there was anything you needed. You must have been sleeping so heavy this morning..." Carlotta had come earlier, but the girl they now knew as Ariel was sound asleep, she was but not in her room. Carlotta didn't know that though.

Eric was walking down the hallway with Max by his side and the sack in the other as Carlotta and Ariel were coming out of the cozy room Ariel had been staying in.

Carlotta glanced over to the Italian sailor prince shaking her round head as furrowed her brows when she noticed something else. "Oh, Eric! Why don't you comb your hair back? It's hard to see your handsome face with all that hair around. And just WHEN was the last time you shaved?" Carlotta mused as she licked her palm proceeding to slick Eric's hair back, forming into a pompadoure "There! Now you look perfect!" Carlotta said proudly.

Eric was about to protest, but there really was no fighting Carlotta on this. She was a busy-body, he knew. But he couldn't deny the woman had good intentions. He would put his foot down, but if it was a minor thing, he wouldn't raise a fuss. Besides it's not like he couldn't shake it out later...

His eyes glanced up at it, hearing in his head the other sailors busting a gut over it. His face contorted into an annoyed expression as he glanced over to his soon to be wife, wondering if she found it amusing.

Ariel giggled inwardly at Carlotta's attentions to Eric. He looked like a little boy being told to behave. The woman was worse then all her sisters put together!

Carlotta noticed the bag in Eric's hand. "Oh, is that your dirty laundry, Eric? Let me take that from you. I was on my way to the washing area anyhow."

Eric clutched the bag, maybe a little too tightly. The wash women of the Palace were the worst gossips of all. Maria knew, if they had a piece of news it would be all over Italy within an hour! He smiled, trying to hide his anxiousness. "No. i-it's not laundry. It's..." Eric looked around trying to find an excuse, though he hated lying to Carlotta, but he knew the truth would devastate her. He glanced over just in time to see Captain Sayers walking down the hallway. "It's for Captain Sayers. That's right."

Sayers in appearance was a very large man, not portly by any means just very large. He was born in a bordello outside of Rome where his mother was one of the ladies whom many a men would seek for pleasurable company. Sayers never knew of his actual father, and he didn't really care to look especially when his mother pasted away when he had just turned twelve. He from then on was on his own. In that time Sayers had learned to have the shrewd resourcefulness needed to survive in an urban environment and could read people very well. Working up the ranks on vessels since he was young, being tall for his age helped in getting work. He was very intelligent which surprised most, but one had to be in order head such huge operations. His men had become like a family to him in a way.

He glanced up as Eric spoke of him. "Give me what, lad?" he said perplexed.

"Oh, just your night sack you forgot the other day. I was going to bring it back to you." Eric said.

Captain Sayers raised a brow looking at Eric studying the boy. He looked to the ladies, in particular the little red head. Cute thing. He brought his gaze back to Eric, the Italian's body language as well. Oh..... He knew what was going on. The large man did his best to suppress a smirk. He played along. "Oh, I forgot thanks."

Eric nodded then turned to the ladies, "Carlotta I was wondering if you if by any chance you've seen Grimsby this morning. Ariel and I wanted to discuss something with him."

"No, I haven't yet. But I could go get him, and meet you in the throne room." She turned to the girl. "Ariel, why don't you come with me. That hair of yours is a little out of control." she sweetly scolded the mute maiden

As the ladies made their way down the hallway, Sayers just turned back to Eric and began to chuckle.

Eric raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

Sayers pointed at him with his unlit cigarette. "You got lucky last night."

Eric tried to contain the blush he felt building in his cheeks. "I don't know what you mean?" he said seriously trying to be careful to not let the truth slip.

"Okay, I believe you." Sayers said as he laughed once more. "Boy, I've been a sailor for twenty five years now... I can tell when a man has gotten some, even more when he wasn't supposed too."

Eric diverted his blue eyes around; he leaned in closer to him. "You can't tell anyone." he told the Captain.

Sayers just shook his head. Maybe it was how he grew up, or that he was more worldly than most. But he didn't see the harm of two healthy people having a good time together. If people didn't do that, then no one would get here, now would they? The world had much bigger problems. "So what do you plan to do about this now?" he asked.

Eric then told the man. "Well, I asked Ariel to marry me and she agreed.... I do love her, that I do know."

Sayers nodded, "Aye, so when were you thinkin' this wedding would 'appen?"

"Today." Eric replied

Sayers frowned "Urgh. Now that means we can't have a little pre-wedding celebration with the boys... Paris would have been fun. I wonder if that Babette is still at Le Fleur Noir . That broad was a wonder. Like Rosalita in Tortuga.... You remember Rosalita don't you? When you were eleven and we had 'the talk'."

Eric turned the same shade of red as the girl who he bedded the night before hair. "No. None of that." he stated firmly.

"Suit yourself." he told him. Though he had to admit the red head was a pretty little thing. Too skinny for his taste, really. Sayers wasn't into the innocent types, either. He didn't like girls, he liked women and women who knew what they were doing. He spent enough time giving directions as it was.

Eric cocked an eyebrow, "I'll survive." he said sarcastically shaking his head. "In the mean time, I need you to take care of something for me." Eric said handing the big man the bag.

Sayers looked down at the sack in his large hands. "What's this?"

"My bed sheets.... there's something on them...."

Sayers nodded once more, "Aye, it be dirty laundry. No problem, you shall never lay your eyes on it again.... Though, I wonder what the ol beanpole would have to say about this."

"I'll tell him... eventually. Just not now, it would be a bad time. You won't right?" Eric felt like a snake right now, covering all his tracks from doing something he shouldn't have done. But it was no one's business, and he couldn't invite people to attack Ariel.

"The way I see it is that it's not my tale to tell." Sayers replied.

Eric smiled, thinking he could always rely on his captain.

"That way I can fully appreciate the look on his face when_ you_ tell." Sayers said as he cracked up laughing tossing the bag over his shoulder.

Eric's face drained of color. He shook his head as he made his way down the stairs.

******

Once down stairs; Eric told Grimsby that he and Ariel wished to be married that day. Grimsby was taken a little back by the announcement. He knew the boy loved the girl, but there was so much planning that went into a wedding. Not to mention the two had only really been courting for a very short time. But it also sounded like something Eric would do, the Englishman mused. He reassured the prince that everything would take place as he wished.

Carlotta took Ariel's hand and began to lead her away, "Oh deary we have a lot of work to do. First thing is that you need a gown and veil and a tiara and a..." Carlotta went on, not even taking breaks for a breath.

The day was a busy one indeed. It went on with the planning of the festivities. From the flowers, to the cake, to the music to the linens.

The dressmaker that fitted Ariel was astounded to find someone who's waist was the same size as their neck. It was a lovely to be sure. The purist white Italian silk, large sleeves which were considered quite fashionable, sea green lining along the bodice of the dress which clung to Ariel like a starfish. Her crimson waves were adorned with tulle veil and a simple yet elegant tiara.

"Alright, Ariel I think we have it." they put the full length mirror in front of the mute girl and Ariel smiled brightly seeing her wedding gown. It was much more poufy and complex than anything she was used to wearing, but she felt very beautiful in it. She picked up the edge of the dress and did a small spin to which she was chasted for moving too much. She bit her lip and frowned, but it didn't last long. She was so happy, there was no time for that.

Eric put his best effort into not thinking of how much he didn't like dressing up. White silk jacket, lined with gold intricate trim on his high collar, down the sides of his abdomen and across his his chest complete with tails. Gold caps upon his shoulders with fringe. Gold and white cummerbund worn in place of a belt, and a royal blue sash hung across him. Tight fitting trousers with a golden stripe lined down the sides and a pair of tall black Italian leather boots-- all tailored to a tee. But to him, it dressing up was more of a chore than anything else. Today however was different. He was going to marry the girl he loved, if he didn't feel like a complete scum bag, than he may have been more at ease. However.... He DID love her. He wouldn't have done that with just anyone. Though, that didn't make him feel any better....

The staff worked as quickly as possible, while Ariel and Eric were tended to by the servants, making sure nothing could be out of place. Every soul in the castle was not putting forth every possible effort into the upcoming nuptials.

After Ariel's final fitting for her gown., she glanced over at the busy seamstresses, thanking _Maria_ that the prince had chosen a slender bride. It was difficult enough getting the wedding gown together in such short notice.

While there wasn't someone fitting her for something, messing with hair or asking her about every little detail she realized she hadn't told Flounder yet! Well, not really like she could 'tell' per say. She mused have been caught up in her excitement and all the planning that she forgot.

She snuck out with Sebastian to where she had first come up as a human. After all, she had spent enough time exploring sunken ships and, escaping that she could master fairly easily how to make herself invisible.

Sebastian informed Flounder that Eric had kissed Ariel and wanted to marry her.

"That's great!" Flounder exclaimed as he jumped up from the water and did a spin. He was thrilled for his best friend and that her dreams were coming true. And that she wasn't going to belong to Ursula. But Flounder would really miss her too. She was such a good friend. It wasn't going to be the same without her, but he also knew sometimes things worked out that way. One thing he knew is that they'd always be friends.

A dead silence came upon the waters as a small wave emerged. Ariel looked into the distance. She squinted her blue eyes to focus. Her jaw dropped. Why she was surprised she wasn't sure. But she wasn't prepared for this.

King Triton came forth from the sea. In the desperate search for his youngest, he found out through gossip that Ariel had sold her voice to the sea witch to be with the prince in the world above.

Flounder did not say a word about it and Sebastian had been with Ariel the whole time.

Ursula many talents was manipulation. And it worked like a charm. The whole kingdom knew of Ariel's stunt in becoming human. Most thought the girl was far too reckless and well a bit _of_f for her desires.

They were all talking.

Triton was just... hurt. He wasn't really sure why Ariel was so disobedient. It seemed like no matter what he tried she just pulled away from him. Didn't she know how much she scared him with things like this? What it would do to him if he lost her?

He was very angry with her. As he rode the wave glancing down at her, before anything could be said, or unsaid. Triton turned his child back into a mermaid.

Ariel looked down at her new form, old form for that matter, and fought tears she felt coming. She looked at him, her eyes drained of warmth, in place was sorrow and contempt.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time." he began. "You ran away, and went to my mortal enemy for help...." he shook his head, trying to keep his temper in check. Who knows what things Ursula could have done

_But I was only risking myself_, Ariel thought wishing she could make an argument for herself.

It's not as if he liked punishing her. He didn't. But her disregard for others as well as herself left with few options. He then send another beam from the trident to the princess.

Ariel was confused as to what the last thing her father had placed upon her. She looked at him for an answer.

"You are to be confined to the sea. This is where you belong..."

Ariel's eyes widen in horror, she couldn't believe it. She swam as fast as she could, only she couldn't break the surface. Her small fists pounding at it, with only little trickles of water splashing above. Like an invisible wall was put up.

This couldn't be happening!

****

It was time to board the Royal Galleon.

Eric pushed away all thoughts that had been eating away at him all day. There was nothing he could do now. He'd have to except his mistake and not dwell on the past. Just that he had done something so slimy to someone he loved made him feel a little unglued. But this WAS his wedding day. He should focus on his future. He was sure they'd have a wonderful life together.

He turned at the knock on his door. "Come in." he told them adjusting his cufflink.

"Your majesty.... I have some bad news, sir. It's seems your bride has gone... missing." said a very nervous servant.

Eric looked at them in disbelief. "What do you MEAN she's missing?"

"Your grace, we've looked everywhere and there's no sign of her."

Eric couldn't for the life of him believe this. He looked at his servant studying them, searching them for possible lies. He found none. "Well, you all haven't been looking hard enough. Search everywhere. Ask around the village; if anyone has seen a beautiful, mute, girl with long wavy red hair. If you don't hear anything, then we must conduct an investigation" Eric told them as he walked pasted the servant. He wasn't convinced Ariel would leave on her own free will. Someone may have taken her in hopes that the Italian royal would pay them handsomely in exchange for her life. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

****

Ursula cackled swimming around her cauldron before she floated to the nuke in her lair.

A smug smirk came to her painted red lips. This good be a delight, indeed. She knew the whole kingdom was speaking of Ariel's little adventure as a human. Though not of her taking Ursula's advice about 'body language' litterally.

Ursula moved the ingredients to the side of her cupboard. She reached for the scholls that she had first studied with to master her black art. One of the scrolls was onyx in color, and written in the brightest red, most likely the blood of a tortured soul.

Was this possible? She couldn't count her caviar before it hatched, but this wonderful little find she couldn't rule out. She smiled looking upon it.

Flotsam and Jetsam swam over to their queen, and asked simultaneously, "What are-"

"We-"

"To-"

"Do-"

"Boss?"

"Just watch and you'll see...." Ursula purred.


	3. Obvious what these must be symptoms of

"Nothing?" Eric questioned as he flopped back into his crushed velvet covered seat, engraved a large E upon the mahogany head. Sitting in the office, with books of many different topics, maps that read to the corners of the earth, all furnished. It was the place his father spent many hours during his life as a ruler.

Eric called forth his trusted advisors as well as close friends. He ran a calloused hand down the front of his mouth, slightly agitated. It had been almost four months since he had seen Ariel last. After being informed of her disappearance he personally went out in search of her and nothing was found. After they checked the village, then sent word around the outer areas. The prince consulted with other sailors, asking if by some chance they had run across her, or she was taken aboard. They sent word everywhere. Where was the girl who was like the shimmer of the wind upon the water? Each possible time his hopes were lifted, they became subdued as a tide after a great storm. It just boggled his mind that there was no sign of her. Like she had vanished into thin air.

"Precisely, your majesty." Adamo, head of the royal police replied regretfully. "I can assure you we have been searching everywhere for her."

Eric nodded, "I know you have, and for that I'm very grateful." He rose from his chair, and walked over to the window behind his desk. Blue eyes looking upon the beach. The fine debre of crushed pebbles stretched over the mainland, while the brilliant aqua brushed against the shore. As much as the beach meant to him before, there was a new sentiment attached. Ironic, really. He was in a similar state searching for the 'voice' with all his efforts leading no where. What was he doing wrong? He was so close to her, and yet she slipped away. As he began to think further, Max interrupted his thoughts letting out a bark before sprinting. Eric, although was fairly fast, had a difficult time trying to catch up to the sheepdog. Black boots pounding the sand wondering what had gotten into that mutt. Just as he spend around the corner Max bounced around as if he had found something amazing. Eric didn't quite understand until he lifted his gaze. A girl was sitting on the boulder. Little did he know at that moment the girl sitting there would mean to him what she did now.

Eric looked back to the men, pulling himself out of his pondering, "There must be something we're missing..... It may be possible that if someone has her, they are hoping I'll pay more to get her back by not coming forward with a threat right away....." Eric mused aloud

The prince looked so troubled. It was almost painful to watch."Your majesty? If I may offer advice for your benefit?"

"What is it?" Eric inquired

"Seeing as your birthday will be in roughly five months...."

Eric raised a brow, "Yes.... go on." he encouraged

"It may be best for you to call an end to this investigation and persue another possible bride."

Eric just stared in disbelief. Was he serious? "No." he stated without the slightest hesitation. "I know we'll find her it's just a matter of-"

"Time? I am sorry. But time is the very problem, and you know that, sir"

Eric shook his head. "No, no. There has to be more. A piece to the puzzle we could be overlooking."

Grimsby looked to the other men, seeing the expressions on their faces. This was not coming together well. "Perhaps we could meet some time tomorrow. After all there is much to tend to. Good day, gentlemen."

Captain Sayers shook his head leaving along with them. _What was with this kid and only wanting broads that didn't even stay around for a nice weekend?_

As the other men left, Grimsby knew that with certain subjects it was best to speak with Eric one on one. He could understand the young royal's frustration. He was taking more and more duties as far as the kingdom went. That may create a tremendous amount of stress on anyone. He still tried to make time to help with the vessels. Searching for his love seemed to be pulling him in so many directions. That had been most of his life, the ruler died so young they were so desperate to make sure that Eric would live up to expectations. He was only seven at the time of his father's death. Ever since both of his parents pasted, there seemed to be a sort of missing peice to him. "Eric.... As delightful of a young lady Ariel was.... you are aware that this investigation hasn't moved any further since the first day."

Eric sighed, "I know...." Grimsby still didn't know about Ariel coming to Eric in the middle of the night. No one knew, except for Captain Sayers and Eric wasn't counting on the man to just blab the whole situation. Eric had been feeling guilt building from his evening of strong amorous desires. Why was he ever convinced that was dream? He wasn't sure. Maybe he believed as Grimsby insisted every now and then, that his imagination ran wild. Wild? Yes. But far from imaginary. He hadn't slept the same since. His bed just now seemed much too large, he hadn't noticed that. As she lied on top of him with her gentle sweet smile, he didn't realize how cold he really was. He knew what people were saying. _'That he could never be happy, always looking for what he couldn't have.' One minute he's in love with a girl who brought him back to conscienceless, the next he finds one who can't speak at all. That his efforts finding the girl were all for not._

"Then for your own sake, please let it go...." the Englishman said gently

"I can't." Eric affirmed to him resting his hand on the window's seal.

"But you know you can not go on like this forever." he shook his head. "Eric, it was not long ago that you were staunch in the matter of choosing another maiden to be your bride."

_Eric's brows twisted remembering his words, "I'm going to find that girl.... and I'm going to marry her..."_

_This proclamation was made just before Ariel emerged from the shadows into the dining hall clad in the baby pink ball gown, leaving him breathless caught in a dumbfounded stare._

He refocused his attention "It's different now. I have never been more sure of anything...." Eric told him. " Besides; Ariel and I WERE going to be married"

"But you are not now."

A harsh reality set in once more. Eric stiffed his chin striding away from the thin man.

"Where is it that you are going?" Grimsby questioned.

"For a walk. I need to think." Eric replied as emotionless as possible.

****

In the four months, Ariel felt like she was in the wrong place even more than before. What was once called home became her spacious blue prison. The sea's waters seemed bitter now, and she began to find resentment in herself she didn't know. The mermaid spent her days trying to convince her father that he had made a horrible mistake. When she traded her voice she didn't know how much she would miss it. She couldn't argue or express herself like she had in the past. A big piece of herself was missing and she had nothing in exchange.

She would often then try to forget her troubles by swimming along the costal shell. Exploring just hadn't been the same, not while she lived with the knowledge that her explorations were so limited. She would come close to the surface touching it, looking through the clear blue just above her head.

The redhead had to go back to her grotto. One would have thought that going back would be like reopening a wound and spiking it with salt water. But was always the place she had always known as her sanctuary. Refuge, and safety to be lost in her secret loves. It was as she remembered it last. She remembered each one of her treasures and how she came upon it. The big round one, (which was a globe) that she tried to sneak pasted Attina. The painting of the woman lost in her thoughts gazing upon the fire, was one she found inside a trunk. And of course she couldn't forget when she found the dinglehopper and the snarfblatt. Her blue eyes scanned over it, all the destruction and shattered things reflected what she felt inside. She did take a piece with her. The marble incarnation of her lover's face. The expression of stately arrogance didn't match his. But it was his face none the less. In the castle she hid it under her sponge pillow looking at it when everyone else slept. Wishing he was really with her, like the night just before she became trapped. Oh what a night it was....

"Did someone take my shell comb?" Aquata asked in a huff tossing belongings around carelessly while a flock of bubbles echoed the movements.

Hearing Aquata's obvious annoyance Ariel in a slight panic stuffed Eric's 'face' under her pillow before anyone could see it.

"Arista, are taking my stuff again?" Aquata asked folding her arms across her blue shell clad chest.

"Not anything in this room is your's, Aquata. Besides do you THINK I want algie in my hair?" Arista retorted styling her signature blond tress so very chic way, falling over her eye in a come hither fashion.

In the past year Arista had traded some of her former ditziness for a sharp tongue and cutting remarks that had more bite than an angry shark. Ariel wasn't quiite sure of the reason for the change. And she wasn't sure she liked it either

"I've got five clams on Arista.... she's gotten pretty mean this year." Andrina remarked with an amused smirk coming to her pixie blonde head as slightly elbowed Alana in her side.

"Like she's anyone to talk! She stole my sea-kelp moisturizer." Alana whined looking into the coral mirror poking at parts of her face thinking all the salt in the water was drying her skin out.

Ariel sighed silently, as if she had another way. She slipped out of her room, tiring of her sisters bickering.

"Alright, alright. I think there's been enough drama today. You all keep this up; Dad's not going to let us go to Crimson Tide." Attina told them.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Aquata continued to search for her comb."

"You think they'll be a lot of boys there?" Adella asked hopefully turning her head causing her double seapony tail to bounce along with the water.

Aquata rolled her eyes. Couldn't Adella think of anything else? Just then as she tossed Ariel's pillow aside she glanced down at a... face? "What in the sea...?"

"What is it?" Andrina asked swimming over to the sister beside Ariel's large shell bed. "Oh...."

"Oh what?" Alana asked curiously.

"This must be the guy that Ariel traded her voice for. Remember when Flounder told us he found it after Ariel saved the human?" Attina said gathering the 'face' in her hands.

"Oh, he's cute!" Adella said surprised seeing it for the first time.

Andrina rolled her eyes, "You think EVERYONE is cute."

Alana shrugged, "I dunno, kind of have to agree... for a human I mean." the black haired beauty quickly corrected herself.

"He's okay, I guess." Arista didn't want to admit that she DID find the face nice looking, it was more out of her shear stubbornness that she didn't out rightly admit it. In truth; she was honestly a little jealous in what Ariel was willing to go to achieve her dream. Arista was also a little relieved that not everything worked out in Ariel's favor, like it had so many times in the past. Arista spent so much time perfecting her image and her status in Atlantica social scene, she desired adventures like Ariel, but she was a bit stubborn when it came to being seen as less than perfect. Ariel just seemed to have everything handed to her. Even this boy who wanted to marry her after two days!

Andrina tilted her head looking at the face, "I still don't think dad should've done that."

Attina looked to her fair haired sister, "What do you expect him to do? She doesn't care about the dangers she encounters."

"Another reason he's having us all 'baby sit' her?" Alana asked as she adjusted the pink comb in her hair.

"Everyone in the whole kingdom is talking about her." Adella told them

Attina pursed her lips. As reckless as she knew Ariel could be, it just fried her scales to have people talk negatively about people she loved. "He doesn't know what else to do." Attina answered. "I'm sure with time Ariel will come to see his point of view."

"Well, why can't he see HER point of view?" Andrina asked.

"She's inconsiderate. We all love her, but you how selfish she can be. It's time she grew up." Aquata glanced over to her sister. "I agree with you, but she's kind of left him with fewer and fewer choices

"How is keeping her beached going to help her learn anything?" Adella questioned

Ariel swam down the hallway unaware of her sisters discussing her, if she did hear them odds are she would have fumed, or bursted into tears. She was getting very emotional, but she mostly attributed it to missing Eric and being beached.

The mermaid rested her small form on the window, looking to the to the busy street, she looked around the sites and smells. Speaking of smells....

The aroma of the seadogs were making her nauseous. Most food did anymore. Another odd thing she noticed was that she could hardly fit into her purple usual shells. If she wasn't hungry then shouldn't she be 'loosing weight'? Maybe she was still growing? She just wished she knew what was going on with her...

Sebastian felt guilty. He tried to argue with the Sea King, but the man was more stubborn than a hammerhead. This last debacle just angered the man greatly, but as with everything the king did, it was out of his love. It still didn't seem right to him. Anyone who knew Ariel, knew she wasn't the same as she once was. A great dark wave hung over the girl's head. He knew that girl could be utterly unconcerned about the consequences of her actions, but he knew she truly felt like she belonged in the world above and that she loved that boy.

He thought maybe he should try and speak with the king again today. Poseidon knew one could only pushed the man so far, but it wasn't impossible.... right?

As he swam down the hallway, he noticed an aggregation of red locks peaking out of the side. It was Ariel to be sure. He hadn't really gotten a chance to speak with her alone for a while. "Good morning Ari-elle." he greeted the mermaid trying to be cheerful. Wait? HE was trying to cheer HER u? That was just wrong

Ariel turned her pretty head to Sebastian, giving a half hearted smile. She shrugged before the sent of the seadogs became more pungent.

"Ari-elle, are you fee-ling o'tay?" he asked noticing her distaste.

Ariel took a moment to think. Well, she had felt different, but she hadn't really mentioned it to anyone. Who knows maybe talking to Sebastian would help. Ariel then did her best to mime what she had been feeling over the last month or so

Sebastian looked to Ariel. He was a natural when he came to charades from all the parties he was used to entertaining "Oh, so food make your stomach turn. You can't fit into any'ting. You've been really emo'tional....."

It then hit the crab like a blue whale was just dropped on him.

Sebastian's eyes went as wide as they possibly could, nearly bulging out of his red casing. No, no. That couldn't be! But he had to ask, "Ari-elle? Did you and dat boy do more dan kiss?"

Ariel blushed twirling the ends of her hair in her fingers. She nodded.

Sebastian let out a nervous laugh. Then another. Then another. Then another before he broke out into a hysterical state of distress. This was a disaster! What would her father say? He was defiantly going to make a roasted crab of him now... Well, he'd kill the boy first THEN he's move onto the crab. It was all that human's fault. Why couldn't he just keep his claws to himself?!

Ariel just stared confused as to why Sebastian was becoming so unshelled.

Sebastian looked up to Ariel finally (somewhat) collecting himself, "Ari-elle, I 'tink what dat means is dat you have a guppy on da way...."

Ursula watched the scene between the crab and the little princess unfold from the yellow eyes, furtively with hostile intent. The large woman threw up her tentacles victoriously. "I knew it!" she belted triumphantly following with a cackle

It was FAR too easy. Pity. And they say teenagers don't have their uses.

Wella, wella, wella. So it looked like Ariel was knocked up, just as sea witch thought she might be.

And of course it was splendid timing for such an event. Triton was so preoccupied in Ariel's affairs. Oops! Did she use the wrong word there? Anyway, his reign was about to end in say... five months?

Flotsam and Jetsam reentered back into Ursula's dark lair, the quiet screeching of the tormented merfolk blended into the background.

"Well, boss..." Jetsam began.

"Ariel's having-"

"A guppy"

"I know, and it's marvelous." Ursula floated her large figure to the blacked encased shell she kept her ingredients and pulled the scroll our once more. "Here it is my darlings."

_"In vicis of oceans ortus unus ex ocean quod unus ex brevis mos suo una quod partum unus pectus pectoris unus pectus pectoris est necessarius ut reign super utriusque universitas"_

Flotsam and Jetsam just stared confused.

Ursula rolled her eyes before putting into more simple terms.

"What it means my babies, is that this little half breed that is currently residing in Ariel's little tummy will be what I need to rule not just the ocean.... but the whole world."

"How?"

"The little brat's heart would be the main ingredient. After that trident wouldn't stand a chance." Urusla said inspecting her long fingernails

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Yes. So as soon as Ariel delivers...." she cuckled resting her arm on the side of her cauldren. "I need that guppy..."

Granted killing a baby was a bit vulgar, but as with any war casulties were just expected, she knew it, but she not to think too much about the moral factors. It's not like it was her problem.

The tides were indeed changing.


	4. When We Have to Go

((Okies, this is a shorter chapter, sorry! But things will pick up in chapter five. Who ever guesses the hidden quote from anohter Disney movie gets a cookie ))

A baby?

A baby?

A baby?

A baby?

Ariel's blue eyes went wide hearing this. She bit the bottom of her lip trying to register the news. Her worried brows were hidden under a curtain of crimson bangs. Why hadn't she seen it before? But wait..... Sebastian seemed VERY sure. Oh, no wonder Eric had apologized and wanted to marry her right then and there. She didn't doubt at all that he loved her. He just wasn't the type to say things he didn't mean, one of the qualities she really liked about him. Being so close to him had confirmed everything, every reason why she had left the sea. She felt at home with him, in a way she hadn't with anyone else. She hoped he missed her the way she missed him. It was still hard to shake the uneasiness that she was having a baby without being married.

Ariel reached her hands down to her slender waist thinking about what was going on inside of her. She had no bump yet... but she would soon. It had been about four months since she was taken and merpeople took nine to have babies. To add to the stress of the situation; Ariel didn't know much about babies. She had babysat before, but this was different. There was no parent she could contact who could tell her what to do. She was going to be responsible for this little one, and she was already doubting herself. Maybe if she hadn't been so foolish and naive she wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place.

The red head buried her delicate face into her small hands and began to weep, shaking like seaweed in a turning tide.

"Ari-elle. Just calm down." WHAT was he saying? Sebastian could barely keep calm himself, but seeing the normally strong mermaid in such a state was disheartening. How were they to ever handle this? Of all the things to go wrong!

The thoughts flooded Ariel's mind almost to the point mermaid was nearly drowning in them. Why wasn't she married to Eric? How was she going to tell Eric? What would happen when the baby was born....? Would the baby be a human like his or her father? There was no way a human baby could live in the ocean! If things had gone as planned and she had married Eric, she would have been excited about the life growing inside of her. But now she was trapped and had no real way to tell Eric. Unless she could try and get one of her sisters to do it…but no, then they would tell her father.

Her father!

What was he going to do when he found out? It was bad enough that she was pregnant, but the fact that she's pregnant with a human baby could only make him angrier! Oh no! What if he wanted to hurt the baby? She knew he didn't like humans, but until her father had told her it was better to let Eric drown, she'd really had no idea how cold he could be.

Ariel was honestly scared in a way she had never been, not even during all the close calls she had in the past with sharks, Evil Manta, the Sorcerer, sea monsters, but this shook her to the very core. She needed to think.

It became more and more clear to her.

She'd have to leave, before her father found out. The mermaid couldn't tell anyone except Flounder and Sebastian; she owed them that after how much they helped her. She'd have to find someone who could help her become human again. Then she, Eric and the baby could be their own family. Maybe Ursula? No. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it the past four months, but with her sisters' constantly at her side she didn't really have any time to sneak off. And the more she thought about it, she felt there could not be much good to come from her. Besides, the prospect of this little one had made her more aware that this was not just about her and her happiness. She was now responsible for someone else. She was a mother to be.

When the night fell, she'd have to go.

****

"They're wrong." Eric mused aloud to himself as he would often do when something was heavily on his mind. He paced along the beach thinking about what Grimsby and Adamo had just told him. How could they just expect him to forget about Ariel? She wasn't just someone you moved on from. Couldn't they understand that?

He picked up a stone and tossed it, skidding across the water. He sighed.

Eric couldn't put his finger on it, but meeting Ariel was the most motivation he felt in a while. If he could be happy in love, then he knew he could be happy in his place in life. Part of it was she seemed so full the freedom and adventure, like the sea, but this was just more personal. They didn't need to say a word to one another, and yet they had connection had grown ever since he had found her sitting upon the boulder. Every movement, every smile, every gesture was what he had been looking for. He could just tell she felt the same. So odd, almost like he had met her before.

He had been alone for a long time; he wasn't given many options. Most of his days were spent preparing him to become king. The most joy he experienced was when he was on the sea. When he was out there he felt like he found what he had been missing in his royal life. During the times he couldn't go sailing, he'd read about it. He loved his country, he did, but he'd had very few choices of his own.

It seemed reasonable and logical that he should put a halt on their efforts. Four months was a long time for someone to be missing, and if she was taken in hopes that Eric would pay to have her back, then why hadn't anyone asked for money yet or maybe try to engage in war? This may have been entirely foolish on his part.

*****

"Well, I don't understand it. Plenty of beautiful, highly available girls all over Italy and here he wants the one who shows up in rags and doesn't speak." Alberta remarked wringing out the soaked fabric

"Why do think he insists on looking for her when they haven't found anything?" Cameo asked the other ladies vigorously scrubbing one of his majesty's shirts against the washboard. Unless it was one of his formal outfits, a lot of his clothing managed to acquire a fish smell.

"That boy is strange, no question." Paola remarked waving her hand away.

"And stubborn. If he keeps being so stubborn, he'll never be really happy." another woman remarked.

At this point Grimsby, who was taking a stroll, overheard the woman, and sighed.

"It's a bunch of busy bodies, ignore them." Sayers told Grimsby, cupping his hands around his cigarette as he began to light it

"I simply can not ignore them since I believe they are right." Grimsby replied. "Why can't he just be reasonable?"

"A good leader needs to stick with what he believes and stay true to his principals."

"True, however when events remain the same, then it is time to consider another course of action."

"But he still has time." Truth to be told Sayers wished Eric would rethink things, but he did seem to really love her, or at least feel guilty, though most likely a combination of the two. The lad over-thought everything. He was glad to know the future leader of his country was far from stupid, but all this contemplating was pointless. Still, Eric didn't have many people seeing his point of view. "You have to admit, it's a bit fishy the little lady just vanished an hour before the wedding. You know as well as I do, people just don't disappear."

"That is not the point. I have no doubt Eric does care for her deeply, but he has responsibilities. If I could change things for him I would. I spent the last fifteen years with him in my care. His joy would be a splendid thing. But this is not a fairy tale, love is a luxury not always guaranteed for royals." Grimsby told the big man, before the both of them turned at the sound of a throat clearing.

Eric stood there looking at both men, posture perfect, hands behind his back "Alright, I've thought about what you said, and now I'm going to set things right."

"Wonderful!" Grimsby said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm setting out to look for Ariel and won't stop until I find her. I know she wouldn't want me to give up on her, and quite frankly I'm not willing to." Eric informed the men.

"Surely you can not be serious?" Grimsby protested.

Sayers rolled his eyes. Didn't the ol' beanpole get it by now that there were some things that it was just impossible to get Eric to change his mind about. "Just let him go after what he wants. If that doesn't work out there are at least a thousand girls who would line up out side the castle to marry him in an hour," Sayers pointed out, flicking his cigarette in between his fingers. "If it makes you feel any better I'll go with him."

"Actually, that does NOT make me feel better. The last thing I would like is a repeat of Tortuga." Grimsby snapped at the seaman.

"Okay that was seven years ago; Eric got over it soon enough, and the ladies--"

"Okay, Okay, enough talking about Tortuga." Eric interrupted. He had been eleven at the time, wasn't he ever going to live that down? "Grimm, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can say to change my mind. This isn't a vacation for me, it's a mission; one that I intend to accomplish."

****

In the middle of the night, in the darkness of the palace, Ariel peeked around the corner down the green hallway. The coast was clear. It was time for her to leave, but she had a few things she needed to do first. She went back into her room, where her sisters slept, and just took in the sight of them once more, her heart panging with how much she was going to miss each one of them. She slipped out the door in between the seaweed curtain, her sack secure.

She went to where her father slept, looking down at him. He didn't seem peaceful like her sisters did, instead restless in his dreams. She frowned, feeling guilty for what she was about to do, but she just couldn't stay here. Her hopes and dreams were dying a little more every day she was trapped. True, a part of her would always belong to the sea, but up on land was where her heart belonged. That was what gave her strength at the moment; that she would eventually be with her prince again.

She leaned down and kissed her father's forehead, brushing the white strands off his cheek, as she mouthed, "I love you, Daddy."

She then left her castle home without waking a soul, not knowing the witch's eyes were on her.....


	5. Head above and Under water

Sebastian had bad case of heartburn. Or was that the stress building from his impending doom? He couldn't really tell the difference at the moment as he felt a painful sharp bubbling rising in him. He had laid awake, resting his claws behind his head, thinking about what to tell the king about the latest development. For the life of him he couldn't think of way to present it well. How could you tell a man that his unmarried daughter was pregnant by a member of the species he despised most? The only argument he could make to justify it was that Ariel did love the human, and things had just moved too quickly because of that.....

No. He was still going to be crab cakes.

He took a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. But no matter how scared he was for himself (and he was petrified for dear life) he thought of how fearful and lost Ariel had seemed earlier in the day. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to go through this. Proper young ladies were supposed to remain chaste until they wed; only harlots and very loose girls would do such things.

Except he knew Ariel was innocent in this. She didn't know what she had done. How could she have? Though if that girl would have taken advice on thinking things over before jumping into them THEN they might not have this problem! Even that thought couldn't keep him angry for long. She had enough against her as it was. She was a very small fish in the ocean.

He got up from his sponge bed and paced around the window. He gazed out, inhaling sharply he touched his claws to his lower lip. She was leaving??? Just where was she going? He could only imagine that she running away. Just as he was about to swim out and tell her to go back to the castle this instant, he realized she most likely wouldn't listen right now. He couldn't really blame her for not wanting to. Perhaps if he went with her, he could see what she had planned, and then talk her into coming back. He sighed-that girl was always going to get the better of him.

He slipped into the king's room, and left a note behind to explain, and then swam as fast as his red legs could carry him to finally catch up to Ariel.

******  
"Yes, swim away little princess. We can't have dear ol' dad find out about the anatomy lesson Captain tight-pants gave you." Ursula cackled, spying on Ariel and Sebastian through her dark bubble as she sat at her vanity. This was working out better than she had thought. The little tramp had managed to save her the trouble of contriving a way to get her away from her sap of a father. Now that the princess was out in the open, she was fair game. Of course the sea witch would have to make sure she stayed that way, and that she didn't get injured or anything stupid enough to miscarry. Ursula rolled her violet eyes at the prospect of facing such inconvenience.

It was possible, Ursula supposed, but she also figured that Ariel would guard over her little freak of nature like a paranoid oyster would protect its pearl. Still, it was a little risky. And she couldn't count on that crab to keep his big mouth shut. She could only see him swimming frantically to the king as soon as something went wrong. Another reason she'd have to stay one step ahead of them, and not let them out of her sight. She should've known better when she came to the surface, thinking she'd turn the sailor into a zombie groom. However that night of firsts was working out in her favor. The lavender woman reached with her tentacle to one of the ripened sea berries she'd often use to deepen the bright shade of red on her elastic mouth. She pinched the bottom of it where the juices purged forth.

She thought more as she rested her elbow on the edge. She'd send Flotsam and Jetsam to watch over the girl, simple enough. Yes, constant surveillance of the little girl, the one thing Triton couldn't manage to pull out, even when he possessed the greatest magic in the sea. The man was such a schmuk. But she also knew if his little baby was missing he'd most likely haul tail over to the sea witch demanding an explanation. Ursula smirked. So she'd give him one.

The squid woman's smile grew more appreciative as she continued to watch the mermaid and the crab steal away into the dead of the night.

The first rays of sun glistened through the waters and splashes of gold danced in the ocean below as Attina, as always, was the first of the royal sisters to wake. She sat up in her bed. Her normally well polished bun was disheveled and her bangs covered her blue eyes. She gazed around the room at her sisters still lost in their slumber. Typical. "Alright you sea slugs, it's time to get up." Attina informed them as she reached for her faux anemone brush, proceeding to run it through her hair.

Aquata let out an exhausted and exasparted groan, begrudgingly lifting her head from her sponge pillow, "But it's Saturday."

"Even more of a reason." Attina said, gesturing to Ariel's bed; this was the prime day for Ariel's adventures. Though she didn't really do that much anymore. It was sad, but in time she'd understand. In the mean time she needed to do what her father asked of her.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if Dad put a bell around her neck?" Andrina remarked sarcastically.

"Andrina!" Attina snapped.

Andrina just rolled her eyes allowing her head to flop back onto her pillow. She still didn't agree with her father's reasoning of basically keeping Ariel in prison.

Adella sighed as she woke with a goofy smile, "I had a great night's sleep. I'm more than ready for the day."

"Lemme guess; dreaming about a boy?" Arista quipped at younger sister as she massaged her scalp.

"Hey, not everything I do is about a boy.... just a lot of things." Adella admitted.

"Well, I was up since six doing my water aerobics." Alana bragged looking at her slender pink tail in the mirror.

Attina shook her head. It was like this every morning. She swam over, looking at Ariel buried under her blanket. "Ariel, dear. It's really time to get up." Attina nudged her. Something was weird. She poked her sister's motionless body once more, before she ripped the blanket off her baby sibling's bed to find Ariel nowhere in sight, but in her place was a couple of pink sponge pillows. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Adella asked finally getting up from her bed. She gasped, "Wait? Where's Ariel?"

"Do you think she'd be asking her to get up if she knew where she was?" Andrina asked worriedly in her sarcasm.

"Okay, nobody become unshelled just yet. She could just be in another part of the castle." Aquata pointed out.

Attina sighed, "You're right. There's no need to jump to conclusions just yet. She could be anywhere, so let's not assume the worst. Spread out and look around the castle, then the market place." the eldest instructed her sisters.

***  
The king inhaled as he opened his eyes. He laid there for a moment, his grey blue eyes full of thought. His dreams were constantly reminding him that the light in Ariel's eyes didn't shine the same as it once had. There had always been an unswerving sense of wonder and amazement on her face, which now had dimmed like a dark trench. It was not as if he hadn't seen her sad or upset before, but Ariel could normally look for the brighter side, or have faith that things would work out, even if she didn't always express that in the moment.

Perhaps he was taking things a bit too far, like Sebastian had said. But the king also knew as soon as he lifted the enchantment Ariel would go right to that human, which was something he didn't want to happen. Why was this so complicated? He wanted her to be happy, but at the same time he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. He didn't know this human. He had no real reason to trust him. What was it about him that drew her in? From what he had seen of that statue he looked like a typical handsome prince, and if the statue's arrogant expression was an indicator of his character, then he really didn't want Ariel with somebody like that. A barbarian was bad enough, but an egotistical one was worse. Why couldn't Ariel just be happy here? Like her sisters.

At that point Triton noticed a letter beside his bed, and reached for it with his hand. It read that Ariel had ran away and there was nothing Sebastian could have done to make her stay and that the crab went with her to look out for her, and couldn't tell the king when or where.

He crumpled the letter as he felt emotions of mixed worry and fury turning his skin slightly more pink as his blood pressure rose. He was going to get to the bottom of this at once! The guards were to search up and down the costal shell. Another thought occurred to him-the last time Ariel went 'missing' was when she had gone to Ursula. No! She couldn't have again? He couldn't rule it out as a possibility. The sea witch would be receiving a visit from him soon....

Ariel felt exhausted. Normally swimming was breeze, but she was really beginning to notice the tension the baby was putting on her body. Or maybe it was that she hadn't swam this far without stopping in a long time. The mermaid had been going for hours; her teal fin was sore and nearly starting to peel from the continual movement. She decided a little rest wouldn't hurt. She was no where near Atlantica. Sighing, she began to rub her tail close to the bottom as she sat upon a flat boulder. She wondered if her family had discovered that she was gone yet. She tried not to think of how much worry she was putting her friends and family through. She was doing the right thing, she told herself once more. It would be worth it in the long run.

As she began to think more, a light rumble occurred in her stomach. So weird, she thought, placing a hand on her abdomen. She was either starving or ready to gag at all times. Right now was in the first category. In all her sixteen years had she ever had such extreme feelings going through her like clockwork? She reached into her sack and pulled out some kettle kelp bites. It wasn't the healthiest snack, but it was really hitting the spot. She began to eat fairly quickly. 'If I'm not careful I'll get really fat.' Ariel thought. A few extra pounds would be good for the baby, but not much more. She looked down at her form before gazing up was, her eyes fixed on a cave. It looked ominous and deep. Who knew what kind of things were held in there? So many possibilities… Maybe a human treasure she hadn't found yet? Or a glow shell? Her curious nature was sparking as her eyes tried to cut through the darkness inside. She was about to explore, but suddenly halted. Normally Ariel wouldn't have rethought going into a spooky place, but she didn't know what was in there. What if something hurt her baby? It might be a little harder than she thought to remember her present condition.

"Alright, young lady." Sebastian said panting, "I need to talk to you..." he panted once more. Ariel was very hard to keep up with, but then again she had a long tail and he only had his short legs and claws to swim with.

Sebastian! Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped looking upon the crab. Oh no! Had they found her?! No! No! This couldn't happen. She was about to protest his presence when he began speaking after he caught hold of his breath.

"Ari-elle. I didn't tell anyone about da baby. I left a note telling your father dat you had run away and that I'd look after you. When you want to tell da king is your choice." Sebastian was hoping he could live by this promise.

Ariel nodded sadly. She knew he wasn't one for keeping a secret, but if he was with her then he couldn't tell her father. Plus he was one of her best friends. One of the few she had right now. It seemed like hardly anyone would speak to her after she was taken back into the sea. Although, they talked about her, she knew. Just because she couldn't speak didn't mean she couldn't hear. It had always been easy for Ariel to make friends but now she mostly found herself alone most of the time or with her sister's glued to her fin. She couldn't imagine what people would say if they knew she was pregnant. She rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of her thoughts as her hair hovered around her. It wouldn't matter soon enough. It was only a matter of time before she could be with Eric again.

She then began to mime her plan.

Sebastian observed Ariel, "So your plan is to find someone who can turn you into a human again, so you, your prince", a person Sebastian was NOT an admirer of, "and da baby could be a family." Sebastian, as much as he didn't favor Ariel wanting to live in the world above, thought that it just seemed like the right thing to do. This was going to be hard. VERY hard, but he supposed Ariel couldn't help where her heart was leading her, and that she was thinking of the guppy above everything else. "Alright. I'll try and help you get back to da prince." Sebastian said, feeling a strange sensation of deja vu.

Ariel grinned then kissed his cheek. As much trouble as she was in, it was still nice to have a friend.

*****  
Grimsby stood, watching Eric ready himself for his quest for the maiden Ariel. "Eric, I am begging you to reconsider."

Eric didn't even look at the Englishman as he gathered essential belongings from his drawers and packed them away. He mused that he should bring a little extra since he wasn't sure how long it was going to be before he found Ariel. "What's there to reconsider, Grim?" Eric asked as he folded a pair of slim fitting black pants and placed them into the suitcase.

Grimsby wrinkled his face slightly at Eric's attitude, "That it has been four months and you have found nothing. That you have to be sworn in as ruler in five months WITH a bride." he tried to argue politely.

"And I'll have one." Eric clarified.

Grimsby then pursed his lips hearing this; Eric so could be frustrating at times.

Eric shook his head, retreating to his dresser, to draw upon the Englishman's reaction. Grimsby could be so frustrating at times. "Listen, as Sayers pointed out, a lot of girls would be willing to marry me since I'm of nobility. So if what you are saying is true and that I won't find Ariel, then I can marry another." Eric was of course lying about this, but he also wanted Grimsby to relax, and a little selfishly, just wanted the man off his case.

"Oh yes, Captain Sayers knows EVERYTHING." Grimsby said sarcastically. It wasn't that Grimsby disliked him; he was just VERY different from the Englishman and he had been frustrated at some points in the years Eric had been in his care and the captain's opinions had run completely against his own.

Eric turned away from his advisor back to his suitcase. He checked it over and found that he had everything he needed. He then pressed it down, only the case would not close. He wrinkled his brow at this, as he tried to close it again. Nothing. After a few more failed attempts, Eric turned around and jumped backwards onto it closing the suitcase with his rear. "All set." Eric said as he took the case in his hands.

Grimsby was begrudgingly accepting that Eric simply was going to do what he felt was needed. "Alright. But please promise me you will not miss the gala in France. His majesty has finally returned after such a long time. It would be rude if you missed his home coming."

"I'll go, don't worry. And please try to understand Grim; I've never wanted anything as badly as this.... Please just try to understand-I'm not a kid anymore. I'll see you soon."  
Eric said just before he made his way down the staircase.

Grimsby sighed. Was it really that hard for him to think of Eric as a man?

_Grimsby or Sir Benjamin Reginald Grimsby III had come to Italy shortly after his dearest Elizabeth passed away. He had received an invitation from his majesty King Anthony of Italy to partake in the running of the family shipping company. Known for his acute sensitivity to what is proper and appropriate in dealing with others, including the ability to speak and act without offending. Anthony requested that he would take the position of Royal Adviser along with chief engineer._

Grimsby hadn't been sure what to think of the offer. Did he really want to leave his country at this point in his life? He mused that it was never wise to make hasty decisions, but England held too many memories and was becoming a somewhat painful place to live. A fresh start? Up to that point he had never thought of himself as the "adventurous type" (being an intelligent person), though in the future he would receive more than a lifetime's worth...

After porting in Italy, he had changed his clothing to prep for the evening, his nerves shaking, not knowing what to expect from the meeting with the young king and queen. He had several hours to kill before his meeting so he had thought he should take in the scenery of what was to be his home. It was a sight indeed, lush rolling hills, the sunlight shimmering off the aqua sea, all exquisite in its own way. Just as he was appreciating the view, he heard a wrenching deafening noise pierce his ears. He turned sharply to see a young woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty years of age at the most, running at full pelt with her long black hair bouncing all over, and fear in her eyes. Grimsby was shocked then registered what the woman was saying once she screamed again. "Eric Stop!!"

At that Grimsby felt something brush past his legs. He glanced down to see a nude (a constant state for the pint-size prince, whom had just escaped his itchy tight formal wear, feeling weighed down and constricted) little boy with bushy black hair running into the ocean. Grimsby had never been one to "rough it", or rather, had never been a fan of doing so. Mostly he preferred to read and discuss politics and current events in the world with a cup of tea, complimented perfectly by his pipe. But now was the time for action!

He reached for the three year-old before he could be submerged in too deep into the water. Grimsby stumbled as he straightened, and fell backwards. His rear was now embedded in the wet sand while his finely tailored attire was soaked with filthy sea-water and his neatly pulled back hair was now a complete mess. He was happy to have saved the child, but he also never felt less dignified in his whole existence. He looked at this child with the wide blue eyes, who seemed to have a deep fascination with the ocean. Was it his imagination or did the little boy, find this situation very amusing...

He did.  


Well, Eric certainly had made his life more interesting.


	6. Ponderings and Pitfalls

((Hey guys! Just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for your kind words and support. :) This one took me a little time to get together, but real life tends to get crazy.

Sorry to those that love him like I do, but Eric won't be in this chapter. If I were to include him and what I had planned it would have made the chapter too long and hard to follow and as a reader- personally I really dislike that. But the next chapter he will get more than enough coverage in "Escape from Tortuga". Go ahead and take a guess on what that's about. LOL. Thank you again. And I promise; come what may, I'll keep writting this story :) )))

The word had now spread throughout Atlantica that Ariel and Sebastian were missing and that ALL in the kingdom were to keep an eye out for them. So, many did as their patriotic duty called for and sought to find the princess. Discussions formed as to where she might have gone. Many theories emerged, some close to the real reason Ariel left, but no actual questions could be answered, yet anyhow. All that they possessed were theories...

And in accordance with the original plan the royal sisters were to search the market place for their baby sibling.

The young girls headed out. Arista tried to block out the noise as she searched around for Ariel her usual little spots. 'Granted Ariel could be ANYWHERE, but maybe she figured that no one would look for her in such an obvious spot.' Arista mused. During the time seeking her sister, the blonde beauty found herself coming up short. Every time Arista saw a flash of red hair her heart would quicken, before she realized it wasn't Ariel. The red-finned princess sighed softly as she past by the very cart she had rounded an hour ago. Was she just going in a whirlpool over and over again?

"Well, Ariel's always been a little weird. I even heard she had a huge cavern full of human things."-escaped from a young mermaid's mouth. The popular sea maiden was speaking as freely and shamelessly as a politician. The young woman was lovely and very well aware of it. She was slim, with perfect delicate features; which lead one to believe she was more innocent than she actually was. Her blonde hair styled up and away in a purple conch, the perfect look to draw attention to her face.

"No way! Did she really?" asked a young brunette with a lavender fin.

"Yeah, from the floor to the ceiling, just stacked with human junk." the blonde told the small crowd, as they hung on every word she said.

Arista's dainty ears perked at the exchange. Peeking her blonde head around the corner of the fin-warmer cart, she rolled her eyes. Who else was she expecting to talk algae about her sister? Pearl. Well, she was not about to let that bubble-head go on. Arista swam up behind her silently. She cleared her throat, folding her arms against her red shells, glaring at Pearl.

Pearl turned, eyes widening a little, but as always, she maintained her cool demeanor, "Hey Arista. How's the search going for baby sister? Any luck?"

"Knock it off, Pearl. Don't think I didn't hear what you just said. You better watch what you say from now on. We're all scared and the only thing you can manage to do is gossip; not my idea of being productive." Arista said coldly.

Pearl turned to Arista, trying to suppress a smug smirk playing on her lips with a faux mask of sincerity that may have seemed genuine to most, but Arista could see through it like shallow water. "Oh, c'mon. Don't get your fin in a bunch. We were just talking about where Ariel might have gone. Have you tried the cavern?"

Arista shook her head and shrugged before admitting, "Alana and Adella looked there a half hour ago. But don't change the subject. I don't want you to talk about my sister like she's growing two tails." she quickly snapped back.

Pearl shrugged glancing down to her fingernails. "Well, I'm sorry but you have to admit Ariel's well.... different." she finished lifting her gaze to meet Arista's.

"'Different' as in not a spoiled image obsessed drip?" Arista snapped  
Pearl was actually getting a flip from how irritated Arista seemed. "Aw, don't get so mad. You really should be using that energy to find Ariel... Who knows what she might be getting herself into now?"

That was it.

Pearl's last comment was all Arista could take. Granted she and Ariel had their problems, but never once did she stop loving her sister. Pearl was malicious and mean-spirited. Arista didn't think about the scene she'd be making, how out of control she'd look, or that her social status in Atlantica would be damaged. She lunged forth tackling, pinning Pearl to the ocean floor. "Take it back!" she demanded from the other blonde.

One of the local merboys happened to see Arista knock the wave out of Pearl. "Catfish fight!" he alerted the crowd.

"Get off me you hammerhead!" Pearl screeched at Arista.

"Not until you take it back!" Arista hissed.

"Fine! I take it back! Happy?" Pearl finally said.

Attina swam closer and closer as she heard a sea of commotion. As the future queen it was only fitting that she should instill peace in the kingdom. The only problem being that she had found her sister causing the trouble. "Arista! What are you doing?" she scolded before looking to the other blonde, who looked like she had seen better days. "Pearl, I am sorry about that"

Pearl got up from the sandy ground using the cart to steady herself up, while her free hand instinctively touched her hair to feel how badly Arista mussed it up. Her blue eyes darkened as she pointed to Arista while her normally relaxed exterior vanished, "She's crazy! Just like Ariel." she hissed.

Attina's narrowed her eyes. "Pearl... I think it would be best if you went home right now. "Attina said in what only could be described as the nicest possible tone to threaten someone with.

Pearl just stared, her eyes shifting between the sisters in disbelief. "Fine!" she said finally before swimming from the market place, not even waiting for her brothers to carry her away.

Arista just watched, scowling at the other blonde swimming away. She swallowed, and sighing softly, turned to her older sister. "I'm sorry Attina. I know I went too far, but you should have heard the things she was saying."

Attina nodded, "Yes, you DID go too far.... but, I also know you must have been provoked, so I won't mention this to Dad. I can't say the same for Pearl's parents, but I'll explain to him what happened. Just keep in mind we're probably going to be hearing a lot of gossip until Ariel is found, but you just can't let it get to you so easily."

Why did it get to her so easily? It wasn't like Arista was a delicate thing. She rested a hand on her nearest hip, her brows heavy as her platinum fringe threatened to fall over her eye. Pearl wasn't evil, just stupid! But in truth Arista's attitude towards Ariel in the past few months hadn't been that much different. She knew that. She may have been blonde but she wasn't a complete moron. As she snapped out of her own guilt, and defensiveness, she asked meekly, "Well, I'm scared.... and I dunno, but do you think she left because of me?"

"Hey... we'll find her. Don't let yourself get too worried yet. It's not your fault. I think Ariel's been wanting to go for a while, I just didn't figure she'd really run away again." Attina mused.

"So don't beat yourself up about this.... or anyone else for that matter." she added teasingly. "Now let's go see what the others might have found?" Attina said putting a comforting arm around her younger sister.

Arista rolled her eyes, with a small groan. How was Attina able to do that? Must have been a trait that came from being the oldest....

*********

Triton wasted no time rushing from the palace to his chariot. The four fastest dolphins were fastened. With each flick of his wrists, another demand was sent to the dolphins to move faster. Rushing through the waves, his mind was lost in his own wonderment of what the witch may have done, or had planned. But why Ariel? Was it that obvious that she was his sore spot? Was it really necessary to ask that question?

Finally he arrived at the hollowed sea monster, just as he remembered it. The echoes from the poor retches trapped in Ursula's "garden" were faint, but hard to ignore. However, the king was very focused as he busted into the opening of Ursula's lair, gripping the trident, his cold gaze rested on rotund sister. "Tell me what you've done with Ariel?!"

Turning her head to look over her lavender shoulder at the man, it was hard for her to not laugh. "Oh, brother darling; not so much as a 'Hello dear sister' or 'How have you been?' Not very polite of you." Ursula said, pretending to offended by his sudden intrusion. She floated over to him in a way that suggested she was lighter than she appeared.

"Don't play games with me." he spat out. The merman's knuckles were becoming a similar color to his beard as he gripped trident tighter. "I know you're up to something with my daughter. And if you think I'll let you harm her, then you're in for a rude awakening."

Ursula suppressed a smirk, her expression remaining stoic, yet thoughtful. "Look, I don't know where Ariel is, and I have no intention of hurting her." Of course she couldn't let anything happen to the sea strumpet, or all her plans would be ruined!

"I don't believe you." He said now circling her, looking for any sign, any clue of what she may have been hiding

"Believe what you want, but I had nothing to do with it." Ursula stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you want her voice? What was in it for you if she became human? Answer me that!" he demanded.

Ursula shrugged as she tossed back a lock of her white hair back into place. Putting on her best "you got me expression" she turned to him, hoping the fool would buy it, "Okay, I'll admit; what I had planned with the little girl was only to spite you.... but that's about it. It's not like I could have made her do what she wasn't willing to do. And hey if I could get something as priceless as that voice of her's, then why not? "It was killing her. She could feel it in her bones, how badly she wanted to inform the king that Ariel's little vacation had lead to the human making a grandfather out of him. .Which would have been followed by the inevitable event of the merman's head exploding. Oh, well. It would be worth it in the long run to keep her mouth shut.

Triton's eyes remained dangerously focused on the witch, as did as his trident, glimmering in the darkness of the lair. "But after three days she would have been your slave."

Ursula snorted waving her hand down casually with a smirk. "As with anyone who comes to me for help. Can't just give away my services.... not in this economy anyway." she added dryly. "The little girl's not here. Don't believe? Just check around." she invited glancing around her fortress.

Triton bit down. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had been sincere when she had told him that she didn't want to harm Ariel. But why? Something wasn't making sense. However, there were others Ariel had encountered before the sea witch. Evil Manta, the Sorceress, the Sharkanians. The list was very long. "We'll see about that...."

He searched Ursula's lair up and down. Much to his disappointment, there was nothing to trace him to Ariel. He abruptly left Ursula's ocean home, emotionally a mess from his impatience while fighting the guilt building in his heart.

******

It had been more than two months since Ariel and Sebastian had left Atlantica. Careful was not a word that had naturally came to Ariel in terms of how she handled herself. Physically and emotionally she had been pushed past her known limits a little more day by day. Hiding from the rest of the world, she mostly let Sebastian do the talking; well it wasn't like she could do otherwise. That fact left her with great frustration, and sadly was something she was getting used to more and more.

However, they had found information they had been looking for. There was indeed someone who was very private in their magic use, and only through others could you find her. However, she was never in the same place twice. The sorceress was referred to as Eurybia. The magical mermaid was fair, just, and merciful but only lent her talents to those most in need, and even then it was them who had to seek her to prove their worth. She sounded fascinating to Ariel. She hadn't met anyone good capable of magic besides her father. The woman might just be the one who could help her. Hopefully, she wouldn't be put off by Ariel's unplanned pregnancy. And she might have enough compassion for Ariel, seeing as that what she was asking for had the baby's best interest at heart. Tough, also, selfishly, she so badly wanted to get back to Eric. She thought of him again as she glanced down to her waist, which had notably grown in the last two months. She wondered if he had any clue of what was really going on. Her brows were drawn in thought before she brought her gaze up to the opening she had Sebastian had been looking for.

Sebastian knew of several underground passages that surrounded Atlantica and the outlying areas. When the Catfish Club was a happening place, there had to be more than one escape route. It was still uncommon knowledge amazingly enough. It was also as good of path as any to use, being that it was a no-brainer that the king would not rest until Ariel was found. Sebastian's guilt started to pang at him, as he thought of how hard this would be on the king. But he had promised Ariel his silence and his help, and that was what he'd give. Strangely enough, when he had first come to be an advisor, Athena had been several months along with Ariel, much like Ariel was this baby now. That, of course, made him feel like a very old crustacean, indeed.

"Okay Ari-elle a little further dis way." Sebastian said as he swam through the darkened pathway, little claws in front of him, a small trail of bubbles followed from his momentum. The area had a familiarity and yet, it was hard to recall many things about it. He was a little surprised that Ariel was actually following him rather than getting distracted by some ominous looking aperture.

Ariel swam hovering just over Sebastian. Her crimson waves in their usual manner floated along with her. True to Ariel's personality, and as Sebastian guessed, the petite princess was tempted to explore. It wasn't everyday that someone found a secret passage! Plus, she had been so bored in the past few months she had done very little exploring. There could have been so many things. Automatically following that thought was her inner mother-to-be refocusing. This was hard. She didn't usually put this much thought into how dangerous something might be, that would just take the fun out of it.

Memories occurred to her, not of specific instances, but more of echoing words from the arguments with her father and sisters. The words that described her in the quarrels like; 'flighty', 'reckless', 'careless' - not only hurting her feelings at those moments, but also creeping up on her unexpectedly, like a shark would its prey. Although, it brought another question to mind; just how thoughtless had she been about her well being? Could she really take care of a baby when she had proven to be irresponsible time and time again? Yes, she had in mind that she would try to mature, but she still felt more like a child than she'd ever be willing to admit.

She then shoved the thoughts away. This wasn't the ideal situation, no. But it was one she had to make the best of right now. It had never been hard for her to be positive in the past; it was a little more difficult now, but she was going to focus on the better things.

Placing a hand on her stomach as she swam, she wondered: Was she having a boy or a girl? Would they look more like her or Eric? Whose personality would he or she take after? She supposed it would be a little of both. And... why hadn't she felt them move yet? Shouldn't she have felt something by now?

"O'tay Ari-elle I 'tink it's just around da corner- Yeeeep!" Sebastian finished with a yelp as he jumped into Ariel's arms, shaking slightly in his shell.

Ariel blinked looking down at the frightened crab, and then lifted her gaze to blow fish that caught Sebastian off guard. She giggled inwardly

"Oh, hey there. Are you the 'catfish'?" the blowfish asked with a wink hoping he had met his contact.

"Dat would be me." Sebastian answered feeling a little stupid for jumping the way he did. "Now are you da one dat will let us know where we can find Eurybia?" Sebastian hoped this was their last stop and they could finally get a move on instead of constantly going from fish to fish hoping for new information.

"Not me, man. Sorry. But what I can tell is that Tiburon Canyon is where you can find Queequeg the sword fish, then he'll let you know where else to go."

Sebastian shivered. "Tiburon Canyon? There!? Oh, how many more stops are we going to find before we find 'dis 'Eurybia'?"

"Beats me. Didn't anyone tell you how hard she was going to be to find?"

"Yes.... but it's been over two months. I feel like we've been sent on a wild eel chase, mon."

"Well, if you want it badly enough, then you'll keep going is all I know."

Ariel frowned at Sebastian, before she had an idea. She grabbed a stick then began to trace in the wet sand, writing out in Atlantican "If you want go back you can. I won't be upset. This is my problem, not your's. I'll find a way."

Sebastian read Ariel's little note, his crustacean features sinking before furrowing his brow. "Absolutely not young lady!" He then pointed to himself with his right claw while resting the other on his hip. "I'm staying by your side until dis woman is found.... even if it means going to Tiburon Canyon." he gulped at the end though he tried to be brave.

Ariel gave the crab a small smile before her eyes went wide in astonishment. There it was! The red head could finally feel it move. It was magical really, and so strangely wonderful. She playfully pulled the crab's claw to her stomach as felt her babe wiggle from within her.

Sebastian for the first time in a long time smiled. He actually remembered when Athena invited him to feel Ariel. Then he wondered if this one would have the same impact on him as its grandmother and mother. Only time would tell.


	7. Escape from Tortuga

Thank you all for the nice comments. It really mean a lot to me. Here's 'Escape from Tortuga' as promised. There's two references, if you can find them (I know Elphie found them, so she gets a cookie :p ;) ) you get a cookie too! A couple of Disney charries make cameos and mentions in this as well.

Hope you enjoy!

_________________________________________________

The past two months of searching for Ariel produced the same results as before- nothing. Eric sailed further and further west, from port to port, visiting the little villages, investigating if anyone had seen a girl who matched her description.

As luck would have it, on one of the last ports they checked with a local merchant, who seemed to be a reliable source. He had informed Eric and the rest of the crew that they had been in a recent pirate attack, where the pirates had a young beautiful mute redhead with them. An ongoing theory Eric had was that Ariel may have gone out for a walk, only to be taken by pirates. They most likely would not have known that she was his fiancé, hence no ransom. It seemed as logical as anything. His stomach turned at the very idea of what the pirates might be doing with Ariel, but he also tried to remind himself of how strong she was. This was the same girl who hadn't bat an eye taking control of the reigns, jumping the ravine. Though he knew that, it was still hard to find peace since he just didn't know how or where she was...

Since it wasn't far from where they were, a logical place to go if one wanted information on pirates would be Tortuga. Well, it was never a GOOD idea to visit Tortuga. Of course Eric couldn't identify himself as a 'Prince', that would just be foolish. Despite the English rule trying to bring some sense of civility and order to the island, it was full of pirates, drifters, and low-lives aplenty. He was careful to remember what he had learned from the past; keep on your guard, refrain from using proper speech or titles, don't show any signs of vulnerability, and act tough but don't go out of your way to pick fights.

Eric went to ask around, without being obvious as to who Ariel actually was, to see if she may have been on the island, while some of his fellow seamen sought her as well. With all the drunken, rowdy crowd flooding the island, Eric hadn't found out anything. On top of that, he had gotten a little lost. But he remembered that when in doubt, he could go to the Aztec Siren and ask for Rosalita.

The Italian remained hidden under the rim of his tri-corner hat. In his quest he hadn't had much time for hair cuts or shaving, which made him less recognizable for certain. But he kept looking over his shoulder to the town that seemed completely out of control, like his idea of a modern Sodom and Gomorrah.

He continued his stride down the street while occasional gun fire blared through, followed by a slew of profanities. Was it his imagination, or was it even cruder than he remembered? It was dark and dreary, with more broken bottles than sand, some of which were stained with dry or fresh blood. The buildings still stood, but all held so much damage and disrepair as far as their upkeep went, that it was a miracle at all they weren't all rubble.

It brought back memories of his first visit to the turquoise island's shores.

_Eric normally did his traveling with Grimsby attached to his hip. The prince had no parents, but still needed guidance to prepare him for later in life, when he assumed the throne. They were to make way to the Caribbean and meet with British officials. Grimsby silently had an ulterior motive, but as usual Eric could quickly pick up on it. One of the officials was Governor Swann, who had a lovely daughter around Eric's age. This of course made Grimsby think ahead to the Italian taking a wife. Carlotta fussed that Eric was too young to be married off then, but Grimsby thought Eric and Elizabeth would make nice companions and could possibly grow into a courtship. It was never to early to think of one's future, besides a proper English girl was just what Eric needed. This would be a simple meeting, just a start._

Eric was eleven and craving space and independence. So he had begged his guardian to let him travel with his captain and some of the other sailors. Grimsby had begrudgingly complied to Eric's request.

While venturing to Port Royal, the winds were became unruly. The captain made a call that they should port in Tortuga for the evening. Risky, but Sayers made sure that the crew was not to refer to Eric as 'Prince', 'highness' 'majesty- not that they would, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The captain also knew that what should be common sense, wasn't so common. So as far as the crew went that evening, Eric, or Zatara (or 'driftwood') was an orphan that Sayers found outside of Sicily who he was letting work his way up the ranks, and that was all.

Of course, it was during this visit that Eric had been exposed to much more than an eleven year old should be. The only place Sayers knew to be 'safe' on the island was the Aztec Siren. The seaman had several friends, one of whom was a dancer named Rosalita. He had developed a soft spot for her, but wasn't much for admitting it. As a true seaman, his first and only love would be the ocean.

Eric felt... different. He wasn't sure, what exactly it was, but he was having all these new feelings seeing Rosalita's performance; watching her move and sway in such a way. Sayers then took it upon himself to explain the 'feelings' Eric had after seeing Rosalita dance. Eric was of course a bit embarrassed by this. It just wasn't a topic brought up much where he lived, or a topic ever discussed with him. And it just sounded so strange to a young and innocent boy. After that, Sayers once again told him it was normal and that Eric still had time to grow up before he fully understood it. The captain also told the prince that should be grateful that he was the one to give Eric 'the talk' rather than Grimsby, who Sayers could only imagine would use a lot of big words, that no one but he would understand and get too technical. Which would only have left Eric with the question of whether he should cry or throw-up.

The rest of his time there hadn't been much better. Most of it became something Eric would spent much of his time trying to live down, and extinguish from his memory. In that same evening, he had consumed his first official 'drink' there as his initiation to the group. It had been only one, and thought to be harmless. It wasn't like the taste had been all that pleasing to him back then.

Rum had proved to be every bit the drink of hooligans, and it had been rather easy for someone of his size and age to get intoxicated quickly. Eric had only faint memories from there. But he knew a brawl broke out between a beau of one dancer's and a man propositioning her. Eric had been sitting in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and received a black eye and been sent flying off the stool.

After they finally left the island, they met with Grimsby at Port Royal, with Eric who was between being drunk and hung over, sporting a swollen left eye, and so incoherent that he rambled nonsense about certain attributes Rosalita possessed.

Grimsby was not amused.

Even after his less than dignified experience from the night before Eric had indeed become good friends with Elizabeth Swann. She was kind, fun, intelligent. As it turned out they had read a lot of the same books on the topic of sailing adventures, both being ocean lovers...

Grimsby had gotten excited, thinking she and Eric would get engaged soon. Only, he just didn't feel anything for her romantically. And he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Not that they didn't enjoy their friendship, but she seemed to have her mind somewhere else. His guess was another person. Also, Eric was sure there was someone out there who was made for him; who no one could come close too.

Eric had turned out to be right.

He had thought it would be wrong to marry someone when they would only ever be second best to each other. Though he would have been astounded if his guardian ever stopped bringing her up. "She's lovely, intelligent, mannerly, loves the ocean, and is also English! What more do you desire?" Eric shook his head, remembering his words. It was only when Cilia of Glowerhaven became a possible bride that Grimsby refocused his attention.

Almost as an afterthought, Eric wondered how Elizabeth was doing now. 

After reflecting on his earlier memories, he tilted his hat further down to cover his face. True, he was nowhere near his kingdom, but that didn't mean a pirate from a past encounter wouldn't recognize him.

Trying to recall where the dance hall was from there, Eric realized he was more lost than he originally thought. He stopped, eyes searching for some sense of familiarity. Just then, he glanced over at that moment to see a young lady was being accosted by a slimy sort of seaman. Maybe it was his frustration, or his protective nature kicking, or his months of frustration getting to him. Who really knew? He marched over to the man, tapping his shoulder for him to turn. Eric offered a smile and nod as the man turned to face him, before belting him in the mouth.

As fate would have it, Jack was not looking for trouble; merely a ship, or even a boat to make way to Port Royal to find a more suitable vessel. True, Jack hadn't exactly been lucky in searching for his ship in the eight years since his mutiny, but the compass Tia had given him might just prove to be the missing link. Even though Jack had lead an 'interesting' life and was 'colorful' himself, that woman wasn't one he could consider sane. Still, he had tried just about everything else.

He was making his way to the docks. Perhaps, Annamaria wouldn't mind if he just "borrowed" her little boat. It wasn't like he wouldn't bring it back.... when he'd get around to it, that is...He paused to consider his options, only to witness what to him looked like two blokes going at it over the dubious honor of a likely more dubious lady. He shrugged and turned to continue on. Not like it was going to affect his plans.

The punch caused the man to lose his grip on the woman, letting her flee. He stumbled to his feet looking at the younger man in front of him. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, you think you're pretty smooth? We'll see how smooth you are after I wreak havoc on those pretty features you got..."

Eric was quick to duck from the blow, though he didn't know if anyone was behind him....

Slam!

So went the cell door of where the prince of Italy was currently confined. 'This is just what I need.' Eric thought as he picked himself up from the dirty cell floor, dusting his clothing off. He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the stone wall, water dripping from the bared window above. He extended his leg across the bench, keeping the other bent. The stench was rather putrid, likened to filthy farm animals and cheep rum. Many men had been there before, and likely there would be many more after.

Eric had been arrested, which figured, and placed in the local jail to await his punishment. There was also another man, who had been identified as being 'with him' who was arrested as well.

In the next cell over, Jack Sparrow gave the other man a murderous glare. He gripped the bars with one hand, as he felt the pistol in his holster with the other, itching to draw it. But no, that shot wasn't meant for him. But the inconvenience and stupidity of his current position certainly made him consider it.

The prince sighed, feeling stupid, for getting arrested in Tortuga of all places. He could get out of here. He just needed to think. What always helped him clear his head was playing his sliver sailor's flute. So he slipped it out of his pocket and began to play a light Gaelic tune he'd heard while visiting Ireland last year.

Jack groaned as the cheerful musical entered into his ear canal. "Will you kindly stop playing that horn? Bad enough to be stuck here because of you. There's no need to deafen me as well, savvy?" The pirate was livid at having been 'lucky' enough to have been mistaken for a chum of the other. He had actually committed a crime he would be more understanding of the circumstances. But this was Tortuga. Only complete fools were ever taken into custody here. Not only had he been arrested because of the whelp, but to make it all the sweeter the lad was musical too!

"It's not a horn it's a fife, and it helps me think." Eric explained. The prince in disguise then raised an eyebrow looking over to the man, "And, that woman needed help I couldn't just let that man dishonor her."

Great; A musical, heroic, moron. This day was just getting better and better. If he was going to start preaching about morals, then Jack was going to kill himself, or the whelp. Didn't matter as long as he didn't have to hear it. "Really?" Jack replied with a bounce in his shoulders. "And where was that horn earlier, hmm?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't have done anything?" Eric asked slightly appalled. True this was a pirate, but this disregard for women was something that just irked him.

"Yes. You know why? Because you butted in. I take you didn't know the woman, therefore, t'was none of your business in the first place, mate." Jack stated matter-of-factly, with a small jiggle of his head, causing his tri-corner hat to move.

Eric blinked, taking in the pirate's words. The man had a tendency to speak in run on sentences. He shook his head as he approached the bars that created a wall between them. "Whether I knew her or not, it was still WRONG." Eric retorted. Who knew why he was bothering getting into a debate with this man. The world didn't work like that. Couldn't expect a pirate to be considerate. However it just annoyed the Italian that common decent behavior wasn't treated as....well, common decent behavior!

"Mate, what you don't realize is this is Tortuga. What may be out of the ordinary or appalling to you- is Tuesday here." Jack pointed out lightly, with a flip of his hand. "If you're such a gentleman, than what is it you're doing here?" Jack found this to be a rather freakish find on the pirate inhabited island. That he should run into a knight-in-not-so-shining-armor was more than usually odd, even by his standards. The man was clearly pathetic, and mentally deranged. Despite himself, the pirate was fascinated by the idea that one such as him would come to the island. What was he looking for?

Eric couldn't really fathom giving out information. He didn't know this pirate. "A girl." he grunted out.

"Oh!" Jack said mock touched by the romance. "Lemme guess; this lass of your's is princess who twirls around, enchanting woodland creatures with her song?"

"No. She was a girl I found after a ship wreck. Poor." Eric snapped. He sighed softly looking away, one again reminded of how much he missed her. "Poor and perfect."

A musical, heroic, and now love-sick, moron. "And you thought she decided to take up piracy to pay for your dream wedding?"

Eric just stared unamused. "I thought she might have been kidnapped, but I haven't found anything."

Jack placed hand on his chin, looking thoughtful now, "Maybe she turned into a little mermaid and swam away."

"Don't make fun of me." Eric rolled his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be getting out of here." Eric then called for a guard to come to his cell.

Was this man serious? One couldn't just LEAVE jail. It wouldn't be jail then would it? Still, the lad seemed very sure of himself, so Jack was just going to watch and see how this unfolded. He needed the entertainment.

"What ye be aching your belly about?" The guard asked.

"Oh, just that I'm ready to leave. Please and thank you." Eric gave a kind smile. The Italian wasn't about to tell the guard he was nobility. For one; he sincerely doubted the man would believe a prince would come to Tortuga for any reason, the other was that it was just foolish to assume on an island of criminals that this happened to be one of the few upstanding citizens. Most likely he'd spill Eric's secret to others so he could retire from guard duty.

"Don't be getting cute with me or I'll--"

Eric let out a sharp whistle.

The guard gave him a curious stare just before he felt a set of fangs chomp down on his buttocks. "Doo- wah!!!" he yelled danced around panicking to get released.

As the guard was fighting to get Max off of him is Eric conked him on the back of his head, just enough to knock him out, but not kill him. "Neither was that." Eric said dryly. He slipped the keys off the guard's belt. He fiddled around with the keys before finding the right one to release him. Once the door was open, he leaned down to give Max an affectionate pat. "Good boy."

Jack was in disbelief of the scene before him. Even for a man who'd seen and heard as much as he had, that was just ridiculous. But it also occurred to him that he might find a mongrel of his own, or a pet of some sort. As the other began to leave he quickly piped up, looking as innocent as possible, "Aren't you forgetting something, mate?"

Eric turned to him looking as emotionless as possible, "Nope. Don't think so." Eric explained. "None of my business lies here."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I'm only in jail because of you." Jack protested through the bars. "And, I have feeling you don't really have any sort of idea of where to go on this little island, do you?" the pirate remarked

Eric stopped and sighed heavily. Well, that much was true. He didn't really know where he was going. Though, there was nothing to say the rouge didn't want to just get out of there, or possibly take vengeance against Eric for getting him arrested. Besides, he was a pirate, therefore he probably should be in jail for something. Although Eric noted that most of his comments were more along the lines of sarcasm, rather than threatening or menacing. And really, Eric didn't know where he was going. 'I'm going to regret this.' Eric thought to himself placing the key in the lock that held the pirate's cell. "The Aztec Siren is where I need to go."

"You expect to find your 'true love' there?" Jack inquired.

Eric gave him a look. "No, a friend to help. But from there you go on your way and I'll go on mine. Deal?"

"Savy." Jack smiled revealing the gold in his teeth.

"That out of the way, I'd like to have your name before I release you." Eric asked with an expectant look upon his face.

"The name would be Silver. John Silver." Jack lied. Well, the captain wasn't about to give his real name. Jack had made enough enemies, and he was closer to finding the Pearl than ever. No chances. "And your's?"

"James Hawkins... but I mostly go by Jim." Eric lied too, as the sound of a "ka-chink" sent an echo through the prison while he opened the cell door.

Once they stuck out of the jail, "Jim" followed close behind "John" hoping he was leading him in the right direction. Eric needed to keep an extra sharp eye out considering the amount of trust he was giving the pirate.

They finally came to the hall, which still had the same alluring wood carved mermaid at the top. This place was surprisingly the most well kept on the island, from what Eric had seen. But it also made sense since woman, unlike men, would not allow themselves in complete filth. In one aspect at least.

Eric walked up the steps to knock on the door. The music from inside had a lively, fluid rhythm and a Caribbean flare. Eric loved different types of music. One of the benefits of traveling for him was that he was able to experience each culture's own style. Had the circumstance been different, he would have enjoyed what he was hearing more.

"Who goes th'are?" asked a man who slid a small window open on the door, only allowing to see his eyes and forehead.

"I'm looking for Rosalita." Eric answered.

"Ha! You and every other scurvy scrum on the island."

Eric glanced around, left the right before he leaned in. "Tell her 'Zatara' is here for her." he whispered to the man.

The man just shook his head as he left his post to find Rosalita.

"Zatara? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not the same name as 'Jim'." Jack commented his voice dripping with sarcasm

"It's a nickname." Eric said shortly as a way of saying he was not going to discuss it further.

"Ah, very well then 'Driftwood'."

Eric sighed but didn't reply verbally. He wasn't the confrontational type. Unless someone was in need, mainly people he cared about, he just wasn't one to cause drama. But it was getting more and more difficult to remain that way. Life had been so frustrating in past six months. But as usual, he would check himself and repeat, 'You'll find her. You'll find her.'

The man opened the door for them, "Rosalita be this way." he said as he began to lead them.

Walking through the dance hall, Eric tried to contain the blush in his cheeks while mostly staring at the floor. Aside from his time with Ariel, he just wasn't very experienced when it came to women and actually felt somewhat guilty for even being there.

Jack however, was enjoying the ladies' performance and almost tripped over a table on the way to Rosalita's dressing room.

"Rosalita! Here they be." the man called out to her, just outside the door.

"Just leave them there, I'll be out in uno momento." a throaty feminine Spanish voice flowed from the inside the chamber door.

Rosalita flung the door open, Eric and Jack both stepped back instinctively as it did, almost as if they rehearsed the motion together.

Who stood there was Sayers, and a woman with the hair colored like rich caramel, and the curves of a goddess. She rested her arm on the edge of the door, her bracelets dangling on her wrists. "Hola Zatara, long time no see. Though, I can see you've done quite a bit of growing since I saw you last." she smirked at the boy, her dark mysterious eyes shimmering.

"Y-Yes, it's nice to see again ma'am." Eric said trying to be polite, though he was feeling really uncomfortable at his first memories of visiting there.

Jack stepped forward to introduce himself, a charming grin played on the pirates mouth looking at the Spanish beauty, taking her hand into his. "And I am Captain Ja- John. John Silver." he remembered his 'real' name.

Rosalita smiled, "It's nice to meet you Ja-John." She looked back to Eric, "Please don't call me 'ma'am' it makes me feel old." Rosalita informed him. "We were actually expecting you sooner than this. What held you up, meeting una chica bonita?"

"Well, no, I got lost. When I was looking for this place, I saw a woman was in trouble so I tried to help her... then I just got myself and this man arrested." Eric admitted.

"Yes, I know." Sayers told Eric

Eric looked at his captain, brows bunched in confusion, "You did?"

"Actually, after I finished my first dance is when he went to look for you." Rosalita informed Eric.

Eric nodded, then a thought occurred to him, he furrowed his dark brows "Wait? You mean to tell me he went to look for me AFTER he watched you dance?"

"I would have done the same thing." Jack admitted with a shrug leaning closer to the younger man's ear.

"I have no doubt about that." Eric turned and remarked to "John".

"Well, you're in one piece aren't ya? A little time in the clink didn't do you harm." Sayers reminded with slight defensiveness. "And yes, when I went looking for you I heard some men talkin' and the words; 'gentleman', 'arrested' and 'Tortuga' - made you the first thing to pop into my mind. How bout that?" Sayers said shaking his head.

Rosalita chuckled softly at this, "While that was sweet and noble of you, it's not exactly a way to blend in here, my friend." She liked Eric. He was more sweet and reserved than the men she was used to encountering. It was quite endearing. Also it was nice to know there were some people she could make blush. As handsome and sweet as he was Rosalita could only think of that little boy she had met seven years ago, whom she was later told had a lot of questions about her. The one she actually did care for was Sayers, but it was hard to say if anything was ever to come from that. "So what is it that brings you to Tortuga?"

"I'm looking for a girl I fell in love with, she disappeared an hour before I was supposed to marry her." Eric had a faint bittersweet smile.

"When was it you were supposed to marry her?" Rosalita questioned.

"About six months ago." Eric told her.

"How long have you known her?"

"For two days. I know it does seem wise to, or even normal to love someone that quickly... but I know she's it, no doubt in my mind."

Jack just groaned at "Jim's" declaration of love. Shouldn't he be on a balcony somewhere?

Rosalita offered Eric an empathetic look, "You've been searching for her ever since? No stopping, no questioning? Just driven to find the girl you love?" Her expression hardened as she turned to Sayers, folding her arms to her chest. "You and I have a few things to discuss." she said as began to pull the big man off to the side with her.

Although this had been somewhat amusing, and brought to mind that Jack could perhaps use a "hero" type as a pawn when the occasion arose, he should be getting back on course. He really couldn't afford to waste time. He smiled at Jim, "Good luck, mate. Hope you find your bonnie lass, have a nice little house filled with drooling, bouncing, bundles- of- joy."

"Thank you." Eric said simply. "Hope you manage to get out of prison on your own next time. And.... I hope you consider helping someone in the future. You may find more satisfaction than you think."

"Oh, I definitely will." Jack smiled before turning his back to the whelp rolling his eyes mimicking the face "Jim" made. Though he wasn't completely pushing aside what he was saying, he didn't plan on admitting it.

Eric watched the man walk away, before several scantily clad women obstructed his view. They whistled to the prince, wavy teasingly while giggling to one another. Eric looked away quickly, just in time to see his captain coming over and Rosalita storming off. "What happened?"

Sayers' sour expression didn't soften at Eric's question. "Don't ask. Let's just get back to the ship." he said trying to fix his hat which Rosalita twisted into a knot

Eric walked alongside Sayers, "Wait, did you see or hear anything about Ariel?"

"No. Sorry kid."

Eric sighed. One would think he'd be used to not finding anything, but every time they came up short his heart broke a little more.


	8. Making New Friends

(OOC.

Happy early Halloween everyone!

Sorry this has taken a while to update. I've had a lot going on over the past few monthes. I lost my job, but then shortly after I got a much better one LOL. And I've been pretty busy with that one as well as all the other things in real life.

I also meanto to formally mention in my last chapter that I've joined a wonderful Little Mermaid forum . I would love if any TLM fans stopped by. :) But also there, we are a very respectful group, which means debates are always welcome, but flaming (pointlessly rude) isn't ;) I'm a believer in keeping the drama in fanfics, not in the fandom.

I also wanted to mention some of you have sent me pm's and I need to say that I'm sorry I haven't replied yet. But please trust that I will soon :)

Without anything further, here's the next chapter.

Once again, you all have been wonderful and I'm grateful for your pantience)

Ariel placed a dainty hand upon her belly, feeling a nudge just under her ribcage as the baby took her out of her slumber, kicking her with its legs, or flipping at her with its fins. Whenever she rested she had very strange haunting dreams. In one she had been trapped in the ocean holding her baby, watching Eric marry some brunette above the surface. She just floated there, unable to even call out to him while the baby wailed in her arms. But it was only a dream, she reminded herself. It was only a dream.

She rolled to her side for a moment. The wet sand shifted along with her siren's body as she moved to look down at her belly again, which reminded her of a manatee. It had been nearly a month and a half since she and Sebastian had began to looking for Tiburon Canyon. It was proving to be harder to find than had been originally implied. Ariel rested a second longer on her back, while her blue orbs gazed at the waters above. Then she winced at the pain forming in her lower back. Her small figure still wasn't used to transporting the extra weight that came with motherhood. She was still a petite lady by many standards, but she was feeling more like a beached whale everyday. How could her mother have gone through this seven times?

She felt moved and guilty at once for taking any time to dwell on her own discomfort as she felt another wiggle from within. A big part of her frustration came from fighting her bitterness towards her father. She loved him, or she kept trying to, as they kept wandering in hiding, day after day. The princess was tired, and getting discouraged by the endless journeys leading to nowhere.

She thought of how happy she could be right now; sleeping in a warm bed next to her prince just the two of them. Maybe it was the hormones, but the image made her want to cry and curse her father's name at the same time. Of course more guilt would follow from that.

Would these emotions ever settle down?

She kept coming back to the same thing; what a fool she was. How was she ever going to be a good mother to anyone?

Sebastian yawned as he woke up and scratched his back with his claw. The crustacean scanned the area then proceeded to pull out a map he conveniently kept in the back of his shell. He read the map again, wondering if there was something he might have missed. His days as a crab scout leader had come in handy. Though, as helpful as it had been, they were still lacking a lot of knowledge about Tiburon Canyon. The only information they had discovered was to "just keep heading west". Such skim instructions didn't build a lot of confidence.

However, they kept moving. The journey was getting more strenuous not only on the mermaid, but the crab as well. Though, neither spoke of it to the other. Ariel couldn't for obvious reasons and Sebastian wasn't going to add to the stress of the situation. He didn't have the energy to fret much anymore.

Sebastian noticed that Ariel had woken up, so he stuffed the map back into his shell and swam over to her. "Morning Ari-elle. How are you feeling?" he asked as he did every morning.

Ariel shrugged, and then did a teeter-totter motion with her hand to say she had been better. She offered him a smile for once again showing her consideration.

A small cluster of little sea turtles swam above them in circles and twirled around one another while laughing. Ariel giggled too, and enjoyed the break from her worries for the moment. One of the turtles was bum-rushed, and bounced onto her stomach, not enough to hurt itself or the little one inside. But it did give her a belly laugh.

"Oh, sorry dudette," the little turtle exclaimed to the crimson haired mermaid.

"Squirt, Where'd ya go?" another young turtle called out from the top of the trench above.

"Down here, dudes." Squirt called back to them.

The little swarm of them floated down to greet their friend, the mermaid, and the crab.

"Oooh. Why's your belly so big?"

"It's cause she's fat"

"But the rest of her is all skinny and stuff."

All gave their theories. Though being very young they were only familiar that one was hatched, rather than born. It didn't enter into their minds that a child resided in Ariel's stomach.

Ariel, like most women, didn't like being referred to as "fat" no matter the circumstance, but chose to smile through it, even though she was feeling very tired. She then decided to show them with a charade by rocking her arms, and then she patted her stomach.

Some of the older, smarter turtles caught onto it "Oh! You have a baby in your belly? Cool!" one of the turtles commented.

"But aren'tcha 'posed to hatch the baby in the sand then they'd swim out to find you?" Squirt asked.

Sebastian watched, a little nervously, as the turtles interacted with Ariel. He hoped that none of them would recognize either Ariel or himself. But his fear ceased as he saw the children were still "young" in the matter of even identifying other species birthing processes.

Ariel shook her head and giggled silently some more. Though, she didn't feel like she could explain this, given she wasn't their mother. She was going to try to inform them to consult their parents about such questions.

The water then became eerily still, so you could almost hear the swaying of the seaweed as it brushed against the coral.

Her mind flashed to an encounter from months ago.

**************************************

"Flounder, would you relax? Nothing is going to happen..."

**************************************

Her eyes shot open as she turned to see not far in the distance of the blue waters was a great white shark. Even as far away as she was, the mermaid could make out the predatory, mindless grin. She gasped, instinctively clutching her stomach.

Sebastian commented "Ari-elle, what is it 'dat you are lookin' at?" Sebastian the spotted the monster as well, becaming a paler shade of red while his jaw chattered in fear. The turtles shook in their little shells, their eyes wide in horror.

"Lets swim away!" said one of the turtles.

The shark charged.

Ariel gathered the turtles in her arms, Sebastian beside her, and they began to swim as fast and as hard as they could. They needed a plan! What could they do? Though she shouldn't have been that surprised considering they were heading to "Tiburon Canyon".

She kept swimming. Her body was not as nimble and quick as it had been before her pregnancy, but she kept pushing herself. The motley crew zigged and zagged around the maze-like trench. The shark wasted no time and crashed through the walls, while the rubble flew through the water.

Her heart was about to leap out of her chest, and she wasn't sure if the rapid beating was coming by her or her baby. She was too scared at that moment to even realize she was crying. Her pale arms held onto the turtles as their little voices chimed with terror. Sebastian churned his claws, struggling to keep up with them. The force from the water was growing stronger, followed by the gust of bubbles from the shark chomping its jaws as it kept swimming.

Was this the end?

Fate smiled on the crimson haired princess, and she spotted a little nook, not far ahead. If she put the turtles in there, then she and Sebastian could find a way to trap the shark, since fighting it was out of the question.

She looked to Sebastian, and he gave her a nod of understanding, not arguing with her. She dashed forward, and swam downward. Sebastian then swooshed around, and tossed a small rock at the shark's head. "Hey you over-grown guppy, why don'tcha pick on someone your own size?"

The shark snarled looking at the crab. The killer machine decided he could get the mermaid and the turtles in a moment, but the crab was so irritating he'd just finish it off now.

Sebastian gulped then swam into a crater, followed by the shark.

Only....

The shark didn't count on how shallow the opening of the crater was and violently smashed its head against the wall, knocking itself out.

Ariel was waiting just above as Sebastian swam out. She used all her might to push a large boulder down in front of the opening. If anything it might slow the shark down when it woke again. The two then wasted no time swimming to the nook where she had left the turtles.

They reached the turtles and found them all shaken, but physically unharmed. After minutes spent, the turtles began to praise Ariel and Sebastian saying how cool it was and how they wish their parents could have seen!

Ariel blinked, her feelings were not along those levels. True, she had used to run into sharks, and then after she got away, hadn't reflected much on anything other than how amazing the danger of it felt. It wasn't like that now.

"Squirt! Little dudes! You okay?" An adult male turtle swam over to them at full pelt.

"Yeah Dad! We're great! Did ya see us?" Squirt exclaimed.

"Yeah little man." The turtle then cupped Squirt in his palm. "You were seriously jack'n my pulse up there, dude." The turtle then waved to Ariel " Heya there, dudette. I really owe ya one for savin' my offspring. You and the C-man there." He then gave a wave to Sebastian. "What shall I call you most excellent ocean-dwellers?"

Sebastian just looked exhausted, but was glad to be done with the nightmare a moment ago. "My name is Sebastian and her name is Ari-elle, and da reason I'm answerin' is because she can't speak."

"Oh, rock on. Silence is golden, ya know what I'm sayin'?" the turtle chuckled in his Zen-like manner. "And name's Crush by the way. And I was serious when I said I owed you a solid."

Sebastian looked around. "Well... would you happen to know where Tiburon Canyon would be?"

"Ha! Yeah, dude. Just on our way to visit an old amigo of mine. Name's Queequeq, he's a swordfish dude." Crush exclaimed.

Ariel's eyes widened in delight and Sebastian leapt in the air. "Wheee! Dat's who we're lookin' for."

"Kay, then just come along with us dudes." the sea turtle invited.

Ariel felt relieved that they had finally gotten somewhere, rather than wandering aimlessly. She glanced back at the destruction created by the shark and sighed silently.

She looked forward to leaving this place.

***********************************************************************

Eric looked out the window of the French castle onto the sage forest it seemed to be hidden in. He rubbed his forehead exasperatedly, wondering why he'd agreed to do this. Certainly it was his royal duty. Though after the near eight months of extreme aggravation he wasn't feeling like socializing at the moment. Or, to be clearer, he didn't feel like socializing with a bunch of uptight, pompous people.

These gatherings just seemed like an excuse for nobles to flatter one another while more important things in the world went unattended to. Eric was normally fine with parties where he wasn't the main focus, or when Grimsby wasn't trying to engage him to half the girls in the room (he couldn't relax that way). But again, he wasn't feeling up to it at the moment.

The prince did his best to burry his annoyance, fiddling with a button on his cuff in the ballroom.

Rosalita smoothed out the lines of Eric's jacket. "No need to be so tense Bonito." she smiled

Sayers just rolled his eyes. _That woman_.

Rosalita had snuck aboard the ship during their Tortuga trip. She had still been mad at Sayers and not about to drop it that quickly. By the time they had discovered she was on the ship, they had been at sea for hours. She wasn't about to leave, and Eric didn't want to waste any more time by going back to Tortuga even if it was bad luck to have a woman aboard.

So the Captain had to suffer for the next two weeks listening to Rosalita go on about his inability to commit to anything, and Eric mapping out what last inch on the earth they could search for the red head.

They ported just in time, since the big man was ready to kill one or both of them.

"Why don'tcha wipe his nose while you're at it." She looked beautiful, adorned a scarlet gown with a matching flower residing in her caramel strands. Honestly, she had hardly aged in all the time he knew her. But he wasn't about to compliment her either; he didn't do that often, to anyone.

Rosalita shot the man a look. "Keep that up and I'll have to leave you and run away with a handsome prince," she teased tweaking Eric's nose. She wasn't at all serious, but she found the prince's ability to turn pink so fast just darling.

Sayers didn't look up from his watch as he replied. "Fine. Just promise not to break him. I don't think he's quite *that* experienced."

Rosalita gave a smile like a cat hiding a cannery in its jaw. "Can't make promises..." She gave Eric a wink for good measure.

Eric's olive skin tone turned magenta rather quickly. He cleared his throat while blinking, as he tried to feel like a grown-up again. "Uh, well, I think I should try to find the hosts and thank them for having us."

An attractive girl approached just then. Butterscotch tresses sat upon her head, and she wore an emerald gown that matched her eyes. The girl offered a curtsey. "Prince Eric of Italy, I assume?"

Eric smiled at the girl, politely. "That would be me, and you are Miss?" She seemed nice enough, friendly, but not overly sugary.

"Lady Marianna." she smiled. "Is this your first visit to France's shores?"

"Actually no, I have been here a few times, but not this area. It'll be my first time meeting his--" Eric stopped at that moment as he gazed across the gold-laced ballroom. What caught his vision was a petite form clad in a pale-pink ball gown. Her red locks danced across her back like a waves rippling along the shore. He gave a quick glassy look to Marianna "Excuse me." He wasted no time making his way over.

Only...

He bumped into a waiter, who dropped a tray of glasses onto another servant's foot, who stepped back onto a over run table cloth, that sent the fine English China and glasses filled with champagne crashing to the floor. A woman yelped, as she was drenched with the drink, and flung her arms up as she did and smacked a fellow party guest in the face. That guest then fell onto another party member from the force of the slap, to which that guest then fell onto the edge of the dessert cart, as a small army of pastries flew into the air.

Eric was too concerned with getting to the redhead to notice, as his heart beat faster and faster. He gently touched her shoulder for her to turn his direction. He frowned as he faced her. She had lovely face, but it was not his mute maiden.

The girl in question raised a brow "Yes?"

Eric shook his head. "Oh, I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

She was about to reply when she looked behind him, wrinkling her nose at the disaster he had caused. "What in the...."

Eric turned, eyes wide at the mess he'd brought about. He strode over and knelt down beside a servant girl "Oh, I am so sorry. Please let me help you."

The servant girl just kept her head down as he spoke. "No. Really, Your Grace, it's no trouble."

Eric insisted "No. This is my fault."

The girl then stared at him without blinking. "Please, Your Highness. You're getting crème on your knees. Just go back to enjoying yourself. We'll take care of it," she said in a kind tone that was best described as "Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself."

The Italian prince rose. "Well I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"I know."

Eric sighed, feeling horrible for creating such a disaster, then he registered all the eyes fixed on him. He suddenly felt much like he had when he was four and would hide behind his mother's skirt at such events. Even that young he'd felt self-conscience with so many people watching him.

He turned, trying to not be so awkward, even though he all he wanted to do was disappear. The Italian then tucked off to the sides of the room and snuck out to get some air on the balcony that over-looked the canyon below.

Inside the ballroom Rosalita was tempted to follow after Eric, but stopped when a very beautiful servant woman with short rich brown hair and a similar figure to her own approached. "Mon Dieu. Is everything alright?" inquired the woman with the light French accent.

Cogsworth had been instructing to staff to square away the remains of the disaster, then saw, as he expected she would, Babette was butting into something that was not her concern. He quickly made his way over to her, and the woman that had been accompanying the Italian prince. "Babette, I do not believe she desires you to pry into their affairs." he scolded.

Babette just stood a little taller, tilting her chin up. "Well, before you decide what is prying why don't you give her a chance to answer." The maid used her feather duster to brush teasingly over Cogsworth's face.

Rosalita smirked. She liked this woman already. "It's no trouble to me, gracias. And to answer your question, Chica, I'm sure Bonito is fine, he just has a lot on his mind is all."

Babette saw the woman was easy going herself, and the maid was not one to easily shut her mouth, so she leaned in closer to ask, "So are you here *with* him?"

Cogsworth stiffened his lips and groaned. Such typical Babette. Good thing Lumiere wasn't here to encourage it.

Rosa rolled her eyes amused and snorted. "No." she laughed a little. "True, he is muy magnífico, but he is still a niño, so very young and sweet. I just like to see him blush."

Cogsworth groaned under his breath. "Not another one..."

Rosa went on. "My loyalties lie with one whom I have history with that shares many of my own traits."

Babette nodded, "Oui, as do I. He's over there" she pointed to a slender follow with prominent European features, who had tied back sandy brown hair. "Lumiere?" She called. "Come over here I want you to meet..." She then realized she hadn't caught the woman's name.

"Rosalita, but you may call me Rosa." The Spanish maiden folded her arms, and rested her weight on one leg. "Now what do I call you Chica and your beau?

"I am Babette, and that would be my Lumiere." She answered.

Ignoring the glares from Cogsworth, Lumiere bent down to place a kiss on Rosa's hand. "Le plaisir est tout le mien, la Mlle."

Rosa smiled down at him, "Gracias, Señor."

Sayers then entered back into the room, and asked Rosa "So what'd I miss?" He then saw Babette and instantly recognized her. He gave the French maid a wink and pointed at her, "Le Flor Nior?"

Babette chuckled, "Oui. Do I have to guess that you paid us a visit?"

Rosa rested her elbow on Sayers arm. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

The four of them went on with their exchange while Cogsworth tried to block out the noise of the reminiscing of dance halls and what took place there. Hopefully, this would just be a one-time occurrence....

Meanwhile...

Little did Eric know that he wasn't alone in his dislike of these events. Adam tried to play the part of the gracious host when the occasion arose, but he felt like it was all a sham. The years in his monster's form weren't ones he'd spent sharpening his social skills, not that they had been great to begin with.

He couldn't strike up sparkling conversation, or dazzle people with his wit. He mused that the best he could do was to make the announcements, smile as politely as he could muster and pray no one would see through him. That the Christmas party had gone so well had been a miracle.

He wasn't sure what would come of the event today. Belle reassured him that it would take time but that he'd feel more comfortable soon enough. Once again, she provided reason and insight. Still, the former beast wasn't sure if he'd ever find someone else who he could talk to without it becoming horribly uncomfortable.

Speaking of awkward… There was a man Adam guessed was just a few years younger than himself, with Mediterranean features that contrasted strikingly his blue eyes that had caused quite a catastrophe. The last time he'd seen anything un-ravel so fast was when Cogsworth and Lumiere had fought over who it was that originally said that Belle was going to break the spell.

Adam heard whispers that he was a prince. Which Adam was in all honesty shocked to hear. Not exactly the type he thought of as royalty. But then again, he should have known better since he was exactly the picture of elegance himself. Credit was due to the dark-haired prince though, since he was willing to help afterwards. Most nobles wouldn't think of partaking in servants work, or even owning up to such clumsiness. He shifted slightly. What could have been the boy's reason for being so uneasy?

It wasn't as if it was any of his business, however he thought that he should do as Belle suggested and try to be more personable with his guests. Shortly after the other man left the room is, Adam followed him out onto the balcony. He tensed up seeing the canyon below. It didn't exactly bring pleasant memories to mind. "Um... I-Is everything all right?"

Eric blinked at the voice, then turned to see a man with long tied back honey-colored hair, who had a larger build than his own, and wide blue eyes. "Oh, no I'm all right, really." Eric answered.

Adam nodded, not sure how to reply but went on, "Well, I was just hoping your stay here has been nice."

Eric winced "You mean this is your home?"

Adam nodded.

Eric sighed, feeling very stupid. "And you are Adam of France." Well, so much for being a good representation of his homeland. "I'm so sorry I made such a huge mess, I was just a bit distracted, I guess."

"It was an accident, I'm sure." The former beast approached the edge of the balcony to stand near the younger man. He had such obvious discomfort. Awkward silence fell between them as blue birds twittered by the backdrop of the pale blue sky. Two birds landed on Adam's shoulder, and bounced about, expecting him to have some sort of feed on his person. Adam just rolled his eyes but didn't swat them away. "Are you sure everything is all right?" he asked breaking the silence.

Eric looked at him as he cocked a thick eyebrow. The man seemed nice enough. Sure he was asking questions, but it wasn't prying or intrusive. Upon further inspection Eric saw that the other man didn't seem particularly comfortable himself. "Yes, everything has been wonderful here. All of your staff has been so friendly."

Adam nodded to the younger prince. "They are great people, I really have no idea what I'd do without them. I see you brought some of your's as well."

"Oh yes, that's my captain and Rosalita, his...." What could Eric call Rosalita that wouldn't sound scandalous to the prince? ".. Companion."

Adam smirked. "Lumiere and Babette have been 'companions' for years. There's no need to try and cover on my account."

Eric chuckled lightly at this. "Well, okay then...."

The two engaged in a pleasant conversation that grew into a genuinely enjoyable talk for both. They mostly exchanged stories about their staffs and quirks possessed by each member. They also discussed other events both had attended. The laughter was kept at a lower level, so as not to invite too much attention from the other guests. When Eric asked Adam if he'd done much traveling, Adam just replied he hadn't really felt up to it for a while.

After most of the insignificant chatter was out of the way, and the initial discomfort was demolished, Adam finally asked, "So what was it that distracted you earlier if you don't mind me asking...?" No regal arrogance was crossing his Parisian features as waited for whatever answer Eric had.

The sailor didn't have to tell him his whole story but he could suppose it wouldn't hurt to open up a bit. "Well.... Have you ever felt so badly about something, that you're sure no matter what you did, you can't make up for it or change it?"

Adam froze for a moment, like an empty suit of armor in the grand hallway. He was silent for a few minutes before he answered. "Yes."

Eric looked to him with pensive eyes. "Really?" Eric sighed shaking his head. "But I really screwed up."

"I guarantee what ever it that you did was not as bad as what I have done." The mood was damping again, and Adam tried to reassure. "But I found that you could make up for things, or try to. True, you can't erase what your past holds... I guess what I can tell you is that you can learn from it, and grow." Adam tried to give the best advice as he could. "I was lucky," he admitted. "When I thought things couldn't possibly become worse Belle came into my life. I had no idea how much I'd care about her until later on. And even after what was said and done, she forgave me." Adam smiled almost to himself looking back to the trees. "Of course, I couldn't have ever done it without my friends here, either. And looking back I don't think I thanked them enough for their help."

The corners of Eric's mouth upturned slightly at this, how relieving. But Eric also didn't ask the details of Adam's story. He figured if Adam wanted to share them he would.

"Does that help at all?" Adam wasn't normally one to dispense advice.

Eric nodded and smiled faintly. "It does, thank you." The sailor then went onto think about how he'd been with Sayers and Grim about the search for Ariel. Was it entirely selfish of him? He was sure she was his true chance at happiness and that he couldn't give up on her. And after what happened between the two of them, he couldn't just let go.

A third person joined the two princes on the balcony, a young woman with chocolate brown shoulder-length hair, and large upturned hazel eyes, dressed in a soft golden ball gown with pick-ups surrounding the skirt. She placed a kiss to Adam's cheek, stretching on the balls of her feet as she did. "There you are. I was wondering were you went." She then turned to Eric offering a smile, "Bounjor, and would you be sir?"

Adam smiled at receiving the kiss from his wife.

Eric also grinned at the pretty girl and answered, "I would be Prince Eric of Italy, and you must be Belle. Adam has been telling me so much about you."

Belle stole a glance to her husband, before she looked back to Eric, "Italy! I must say I've always wanted to go there." Her eyes brightened even more. "Machiavelli was one of my favorite authors. I don't tend to go for his particular style but his use of language is so-" Belle stopped, and bit her lip, reflecting back to her life in the village. It was no wonder she didn't have many friends since the only time she spoke to them was only about her interest. She realized that now. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble."

"Don't be." Eric smirked at the side of his mouth. "I do the same thing with sailing or traveling. So, I have to watch it also, but it's nice to know I'm not the only one that does it. By the way, I really like Machiavelli as well."

"We'll have to make some time to come visit next time you hold an event of your own." Adam suggested.

Belle nodded to her husband, "Definitely."

"Well, one could always make time for friends." Eric agreed, smiling at the couple. They certainly seemed happy with one another.

He saw the redhead from earlier pass by the entrance as they stood there and felt another pang of disappointment that never entirely dissipated.

((Heya again! I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter. Now I just wanted to let you all know that I do realize it would be impossible for Crush and Squirt to exist in Ariel's time. but maybe they could have gone through some magic portal XD. Also, I wanted to mention the scene between Eric and Adam (Beast to most people ^^) was partly inspired by a lovely piece WickedElphie had shown me of her's. Who is also a fantastic beta reader for me :) Also I have to mention that the dance hall named by Babette is the creation by my wonderful friend, LumBabsfan ))


	9. Coming Clean

The journey was coming close to an end.

It couldn't have come sooner for Ariel and Sebastian. The meeting with Queequeg was the finale piece to their puzzle. He informed them where they could find Eurabia. After another ten days they found the location. Almost hidden away from the rest of the ocean was the valley of the white anemones. The small section of land was covered in aquatic flowers, and seaweed that swung in the gently in the turning waves. The color of the land seemed to glow, like a fresh pearl.

Even though Ariel was exhausted, she couldn't help but take in the beauty of the land. A big girly grin with hopeful eyes lit up. They had finally made it! After so many months of searching there they made it! Even if Eurybia declined to help her, she was glad that they had been strong enough to make it. She couldn't have done it without Sebastian, or Flounder covering for them at home.

The princess was hoping with all her heart that her desire would be granted. But she couldn't count on it just yet.

A voice streamed out, hidden within the under water foliage, beautiful and familiar as an old song. "Who enters the premises of Eurybia the white?"

Sebastian swam forward hesitantly and spoke, "I am Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian, and dis is Princess Ari-elle. We have come a long way ta seek your help, madam."

"To have found me, means you are very brave, tenacious as well. That I owe you admiration for. However," The voice revealed herself, but kept distance. She was a vision of purity. Everything from her hair to scales was the same as the white land that surrounded her. Crystals and pearls threaded throughout her hair, the white locks fell just at her hips. Her fins were stunning and fanned out at her sides liken to a beta fish, but her eyes…. " I must know what it is that you seek from me."

Sebastian looked up to Ariel before his eyes scanned back to the fair skinned mermaid, "The princess seeks your help to be wit' da one she loves again… a human prince… She tried to become human once, but her father prevented their marriage from taking place."

The magical mermaid then ran her eye over the princess, noticing the large protruding belly. "Go on…"

Sebastian followed Eurabia's gaze to Ariel's stomach "Oh, and 'dat…. She didn't know when she stayed wit' him what she was doing or came along wit' it." Sebastian tried to explain though, he was still not sure of how innocent the mermaid would see it. "Oh, and her father, da sea king," the crab couldn't suppress a gulp. "placed an enchantment on her ta' not be able ta' leave Da ocean."

Eurybia let Sebastian explain the situation, then turned to Ariel "Are you certain the land prince loves as you do him?"

Ariel nodded, without hesitation.

Eurybia went on to elaborate "A man, especially a respectable one such as a prince would never lay with a woman unless it was after marriage… Not many love or respect ones otherwise."

Her words cut Ariel like dried coral; she glanced down but lifted her gaze back to the older women. It was just a reminder of the mess she had created for herself. She still knew what was in his heart; he wouldn't have been so flustered otherwise. If he didn't care he would have sent her away instead of proposing. Ariel placed a hand to her heart looking at Eurybia. She had an odd feeling about her, something she couldn't put her finger on, but that might have been nerves.

However, the young woman held the other's gaze, and nodded that she had no doubt.

The corners of Eurybia's lips slowly turned upward at them, not necessarily inviting, but friendly enough. "Then please, come into my home. You both must be exhausted. Let us dine then rest; a mother needs all the energy she can muster. I'll lift the enchantment, and free you of your father's magic then I can change you and your babe into your human form. " she gave a nod touching her necklace. "Come. Follow me young one, and crustacean, there is much to be done, and much to prepare one's self for." Erybia began to swim into the entrance of her cave.

Ariel followed behind her, looking around the cavern. There was an opal-escent sheen to the backdrop of the white stone, with the crystals embedded in the walls. Ariel had never laid her eyes on anything so sparkly. For a second she retrieved to the side to touch an aqua blue one, smiling and giggling to herself silently as it seemed to have shined brighter from the contact with her hand. She glanced over her shoulder at Eurybia, who wore an emotionless expression as she floated, waiting for the red haired princess to return.

The brow sunk on the mother-to-be, hoping she didn't seem childish, and sway over to meet the sorceress and Sebastian again.

The three of them went through another archway. The fluid flicks of her wrists, reminded Ariel of when Sebastian would conduct their concerts, Eurybia made appear a table filled with some of the most delicious looking food.

The white sorceress turned to them, "Now is the time we eat."

Ariel looked at the food, feeling her stomach move in two ways, one for the baby and the other was because she hadn't seen anything so appetizing in months. She sat down, with Sebastian sitting on the edge of the table. The mermaid, and crab began to eat, both were just happy to able to sit and be served, instead of scavenging. She was eating a kinda fast. but she didn't care. She hadn't felt this happy or hopeful in months. She still couldn't believe it. It was all finally coming together.

After all this time…

-  
Eric's stay with the French royals was an unexpectedly enjoyable experience with the invitation to be visit each other's kingdoms whenever they liked. It was nice making new friends, though in the back of his mind Eric couldn't let go of the one he'd been searching for. The trip from France to Italy was a fairly short one but it was enough time to reflect all he'd encountered. He knew part of the reason Grimbsy was wanting him to go was to find a respective bride. It wasn't on his mind.

The conflict of duty and love played at odds against each other. He had such little time left. It had gone on for nearly a year of searching with nothing to show for it. Whenever this logical side came, his heart rebutted against it saying to keep going. "Keep pushing yourself, you'll find her." In his cabin aboard the royal galleon he looked at the wedding bands they were going to wear. The one who had saved him on his birthday was a dream he'd let go of a long time along. But what hurt about this was how much better reality was then a dream. This had become a dream in itself fueled by love his stubborn hopefulness. Was he so focused on who and what he wanted that he didn't notice how blind he really became? But in all the time she was gone was time he grew to miss her more and more. With a heavy sigh he closed the black painted box holding the rings.

Either way, he needed to stop living the lie. Grimsby deserved to know what Eric had done before proposing to Ariel. The prince came up from his cabin on the royal galleon looking out to his castle home, eyes heavy in thought.

"So you're gonna come clean?" Sayers asked trying up a loose sail.

Eric looked to the big man and replied, "What choice do I really have? I don't think he's understood how important this was to me. He might then."

Sayers scrunched his brows with a sigh. "Was that what was so important? Being 'understood'?" Oh for the love…. "Listen, anyone who whines about being misunderstood is someone who hasn't been through enough hell that they need to find something to bitch about."

Eric knew the man to be very upfront and didn't know the definition of sugar coating but that he wasn't expecting. "Oh? Yes, because I loved going from place to place coming up empty handed." Eric snapped.

"Who the hell was the one who came along with you?" Sayers shot back. "I came because I knew you cared about her. You may think you were dealt a poor hand, but you have no idea how good you got it."

"I was fine with how my place in life, not what I would have picked, but I knew what was more important."

"Who the hell has exactly what they 'picked out'? What you don't realize is what a great thing you really have. You can influence the world from where you're sittin."

Eric was about to retort then he just opened his mouth before pursing his lips. He couldn't' argue with that. He knew his parents were arranged to be together and grew to be in love. Maybe it was time to let go of the dream. Each failure he felt himself growing into becoming more cynical.

This wasn't about him. It never was about you when you were a ruler. It was your place to be a protector and a guide, even if it meant you'd never have what you really wanted. He needed to stop fighting it all together. "You're right." Eric finally said after moments passed threading a hand through his hair. He sighed looking at the dock as the neared it, sure enough Grim and Carlotta were waiting….

-  
Arista stared down at the ocean floor of her bedroom, eyes incredibly heavy. Half of her face was buried against the sponge bed. Her platinum locks sat in a messy ponytail, floating above her head. She just didn't feel like getting up today. Though she did manage to roll of the side, and swim toward her vanity. She made a face looking at her reflection. By no means her best day. She reached for the brush beside her, and began to brush out the army of tangles, wincing from the occasional huge knot. She stopped suddenly, eyeing the brush. It was Ariel's. She could tell by the fact it looked like it was hardly used, and had bright red hair in it. At that moment, she dropped it, and began to cry for the first time about it.

Nothing had seemed okay since Ariel and Sebastian went missing. They still made up her bed every night, hoping it was happen to be the night she'd come home. But there had been nothing for almost five months. Knowing something would have been better than what they had. Instead they knew nothing and had been at the same as they were then. She tried to play it off in every social situation, displaying total confidence in her baby sibling, but underneath she was not nearly as secure as she seemed.

Flounder swam down the hall of the palace. What a relief to get word from the clam line that Ariel and Sebastian had found Queequeg. Though, keeping this a secret was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. He normally wasn't so hot under pressure and tended to slip with information as soon as someone, namely the king looked at him funny. But the fish stayed true to his word. Though, he felt really alone now. Ariel and Sebastian had been his best friends, and he hadn't seen them in months. He knew they were doing the right thing, and he'd always support his friend's dream and needs. However, he also realized that maybe he didn't think enough about what he wanted too. When he knew Ariel was safe, is when he'd try to focus more on himself.

The sound of muffled sobs caught the yellow fish's attention, as he peaked his head around the opened curtain of Arista's bedroom, as she clutched Ariel's hair brush.

It was breaking his heart seeing her so sad. He slowly shuffled his fins to be beside the blonde. "H-Hey… are you okay?"

Arista lifted her head up, trying to blink away the puffy redness of her eyes, grabbing some of that homemade alge cream Alana made. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'm great. What are you doing in here, Flounder?"

Flounder moved a little closer "I miss her too." He offered gently

Arista sighed, half sorrowful, half bitterly. "Why only a note? Does she not think enough of us to tell us face to face why she couldn't stay?"

Flounder winced, for her knew, and knew very well. "Maybe saying goodbye would be too hard for her."

Arista snapped "My tailfin it would have!" She grabbed the brush and aggressively began bushing it, her anger made her care less about the pulling on the tangles. "I mean she left home the first time for some human then she leaves again! Neither time did she tell me anything, and I thought we were close, and that I meant more to her than that."

"You do mean a lot to her! You do! You shouldn't say those things since they're not true. I'm sure she had a good reason. You know she felt trapped!"

"Well, Flounder, they feel really true to me!" Arista sighed tossing the brush down as she began to pull her hair up again. "What could possibly be such a big deal she couldn't tell me anyway….." she looked away starting to choke on her last words. She was so angry at her little sister, like her other siblings, but it still didn't help. "Even if she just wanted to leave, to not feel so beached, then should have known I wouldn't have said anything."

"You wouldn't?" Flounder really didn't know what to say. He'd been playing dumb for months now, with difficulty to help his friends, but he was starting to realize how big of a toll it was taking on her family. After all, what was more important than family?

Arista nodded "If she would have asked…."

Flounder sighed, this might have gone on for too long. And it may have been a bad idea on his part, but a part of him was telling himself that Arista needed to know, and only right. With a heavy breath Flounder tried to look a little older, tilting his chin up "Arista…. I know why Ariel left."

Arista turned her gaze in his direction, she thought about grabbing him around the throat and demanding he tell her where Ariel was, but instead she calmed herself, honestly, it was more relieving than anything. "Okay, why did she leave?"

Flounder swallowed a few times before he finally spoke. "She's having a baby… the human prince's baby…"

Arista's eyes widen to nearly four times their size looking at the little fish. "What?" She shook her head, "No, no, no, no that can't happen, it just can't." She couldn't really grasp the concept of how it was even possible for Ariel to get pregnant by a human to begin with! She looked at Flounder and saw he wasn't changing his story, he was a famous bad liar too. "Eww, gross, I didn't even know humans did that, I thought they laid eggs!" Looking back to Flounder, she yanked him closer, and demanded, with a strange glimmer in her eyes, "Is there anything else you know?"

"Yes, she and Sebastian have been trying to find someone to help turn her back into a human and break the spell that traps her in the ocean." Flounder replied rather timidly, and shocked from Arista's sudden grasp

Arista was shaking a bit, but she remained rather focused. "Come on Flounder. I need to tell my sisters, they have a right…"

Arista and Flounder quickly gathered the other mer-sisters, then finally let them in on the secret. After a good deal of debate took place whether they should tell their father or not, they ultimately decided he should know too.

They gathered the sea king in the thrown room, hoping that would soften the blow of the news if they were all there when he found out.

Triton's gaze drifted over his daughters not sure why he thought they should all meet in the thrown room. He sat on the great seat, still not sure what to prepare himself for as Attina came forward.

The eldest princess let out a heavy sigh with her eyes fixed on her father's. There were times she didn't like being the oldest. But it only fit that she should be the one to tell him this news. "Father? We found out why Ariel left."

Triton's heart stopped. He wanted to ask so many things at this point, nearly bursting at the seems from all the questions built up inside him. "You have? What was the reason? Do you know where she is now?" He then stopped himself, realizing he needed to let his daughter finish.

Attina spoke again, not sure how she could say it, since there was no good way. "The reason Ariel left, Daddy, was because she was pregnant with the human's baby…"

All the sisters drew nearer to one another, for support watching their father with large innocent eyes, and as they would assume…

"WHAT?!" the king bellowed out at them digging his fingers into the modified coral of the thrown. His skin was a shade so red Sebastian would have looked faded beside him. He took deep breaths, feeling the blood rushing in his ears. He thought about the nearly seventeen years he spent with her. She was so special, even from the start when she sang before she could talk. He thought more in a quick blur, teaching her to swim, patching her wounds, fighting off sea monsters under her sponge bed, and watching her grow regretful she had her mother's beauty, with his flaws. The first time he held her, he looked down at those bright blue eyes and a small toothless smile, even though he knew babies that young couldn't smile, but she did, he swore it. She tugged on his beard, similar to the color of the thick curls on her little head.

These acted as fuel for his anger. And it wasn't anger towards his youngest child. He gripped the trident, gray eyes flashing in rage and began to zoom through the water.

"D-Daddy? Where are you going?" Adella asked hesitantly.

"Triton turned back for a very brief second to answer, "I'm going find that boy, and when I do, I'll peel the flesh off his bones…." Triton said swimming at top speed to ready his chariot.

"….. He's taking it better than I thought." Flounder tried to be upbeat considering what a nightmare was about to be released.

Attina sighed heavily, cupping her forehead. "What a mess she's gotten herself into."

"No. No. This is not good." Adella retorted. "We'll never see Ariel again now!"

"Not only that but if our father goes through with his plan, then I have feeling Atlantica is a lot of danger. The baby's father IS a prince, so many bad politics."

"So just try to tell that to daddy!"

"Enough!" Attina ordered, not receiving the normal arguments about her bossyess. "Flounder, you need to take us to find Ariel."

"What about the human boy?" Adella asked.

"I'll go warn him." Arista volunteered.

Arista popped her head above the surface swimming closer to the dock beside the castle on land. A ship looked as if it was pulling in and people were starting to get off. She swam closer to the boat, her blue eyes searched over them. There was a very thin older man, with a gray sea pony tail, a guy about the size of her daddy in dark blues, and a really pretty dark skinned woman. They three of them stood with a guy who she instantly recognized as the marble face Ariel hid under her pillow. What was his name again? Allen? Aiden? Erin? Was it Erin? No. Well either way, she couldn't waste anymore time! "Hey, you! Young guy! Over here!" the blonde shouted to the land prince.

Eric looked around himself, completely confused, seeing no one "Hello? Who said that?"

Arista waved her arms and splashed around more enthusiastically to get his attention "Down here, Doofus!"

The Italian's gaze dropped down to the blonde in the water, then he jerked his neck back from the sudden focus on her red tail. "You're a… You're a…"

"A mermaid! Yes, I know, I'm a wonderful sight to behold, but that's the last thing you need to be concerned about, and I don't know where to begin."

Eric saw the desperation in the blonde's eyes and just nodded realizing this must have been important that a mermaid should come out of hiding for him. "Well, just explain the best you can." he reasoned.

"All right then…." Arista took a deep breath before she opened her mouth and spat out what she knew, "My little sister Ariel rescued you the night of your birthday my father the sea found out and forbid her from seeing you and destroyed her human stuff, then Ariel went to the sea witch and traded her voice to be human where she stayed with you then before you could get married he came turned her back into a mermaid and placed a spell on her not to be able to leave the ocean then she ran away again after she found out she was going to have a baby… YOUR BABY!"

Eric's eyes went huge and glassy as he managed to register everything Arista had said. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out, until finally he babbled "Sea King? M-Mermaids? Sea Witch? BABY?" He then was able to collect himself, he needed to know more! "Is there anything else?"

Arista caught her breath after her long rambling explanation. "Oh, yeah. My father is sort of on his way to kill you right now…"

"Oh… Thank you for the warning…." was all he could think of to say then, before turning to the others. Carlotta had fainted with Rosa trying to fan her the woman. Rosa herself looked horribly worried drifting her gaze over to the young prince.

Grimsby had the strangest expression, complete with a very stinky eye. "Of all the irresponsible, thought-less acts you could have brought down upon yourself! I thought you knew better then that!"

Rosa stood and crossed her arms "He loves that girl! He did nothing wrong!"

"You gotta heir from the sound of it." Sayers tried to lighten the intensity of the situation to deal with it.

Grimsby, though not normally one to shout at a woman, had lost some manners in his spiking blood pressure "Try telling that to the king!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be yelling at him, instead you should help try to think of a way to help him!" Rosa snapped.

Grimsby, righted his hair, breathing more normally as he tried to think. "All right. We're going to alert the royal Navy what is a foot, then we let them handle this situation."

"No." Eric said simply. "No. I'm not calling the Navy, and you're not either."

"You can't be serious! We have the wrath of the sea king coming upon us!" Grimsby lost his patience again.

"No, on me. I was the one who made a mistake, I should be the one to answer for it, not hide behind better men…. Besides, he only wants me." Eric concluded.

Sayers nodded, the man was uncharacteristically quiet but it may have been that little shocked him anymore. "The lad's right."

Grimsby looked between the both of them "You do realize this is utter insanity you're proposing."

Eric stared at him, looking several years older then a moment ago. "Yes, and I need to end to end it. This is the girl I love and my child…" He turned to the blonde in the water. "Tell your father I would like to speak to him, please."

"If I can reach him." She smiled and went back into the ocean waters seeing Eric really was a brave guy, he

Grimsby fell silent, there was no arguing with Eric, this was one of the moments in his life he had been guiding him to be ready for it. Instead of choosing to protest the older man drew the young prince into his embrace. "You are a great ruler."

Sayers gave his pat to Eric while Rosa hugged him trying not to cry about how brave he was, Carlotta he had the hardest time escaping from, before he parted she placed a kiss to his forehead. "I know you'll be a wonderful father." she said convincing herself he would be coming back.

Eric made a slow pace towards the edge of the docks while the wind's unforgiving sting clashed against his skin. He took deep breaths, watching the grey waters below shift, swirl, churn, and rise. His hand hands kept shaking, so he tucked them closer to his person, not wanting to appear as frightened as he was. More then scared, he didn't think he could have developed a lower opinion of himself then he'd aquired since the day Ariel disappeared. He let down everyone. Grim who vowed to honor his father's memory and raise an honorable man. Carlotta who treated him as is he only deserved special girl. Someone no one else could even begin to compare to.

Failure was the word that came to mind.

Most of all he thought of Ariel and what hell she must have been going through. While it was true he hadn't known her that well. Though in that short time, she made it easier for him to trust his instincts. Her warmth and passion couldn't be fabricated. She was so much then he was. Part of his love was shear admiration of the girl. He thought of the baby, this child he was going to father. Their existence was present in his mind for only for the last several minutes. His minds eye painted a vague picture of the infant. He was sure his imagination would offer little justice. A ghost of a small smile met his lips thinking of Ariel holding the baby waiting for him.

Faster then he could have blinked a wave rose and tore him from the dock and begun to toss him in the tides. As strong as a swimmer Eric was, he struggled to stay above water.

Was he to die here?

-  
Ariel rested her head, eyes seemed almost sealed shut, lying there in the soft blankets with her head pounding. How weird. She didn't remember falling asleep, must have happened after she ate. It was a dreamless sleep but her mind was spent. Groggy blue eyes greeted the room. Her small hand grazed down her torso to give her belly a soothing rub. Her eyes flew open, looking down. What happened? Her belly was gone! How could that have happened?! She kept touching it to see if it was true, and not a nightmare! She bolted up, eyelids out of sight. Where was the baby?

Desperately she gazed up to see Eurabia floating there with a small form cradled in her arms, wrapped in a thin white fabric. Small cries emerged from the white siren's arms.

Ariel furrowed her brows at the woman and held out her arms as a way to be handed the baby. A cold smirk came to Eurabia's flawless features. The shimmering white melted off of her and she began to change….

Ariel had not felt fear like this ever before in her life.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Ursula asked holding Ariel's new born baby in her arms.


End file.
